


I Was Your Job

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean Winchester was 10 years old when his twin sister disappeared while waiting for their father outside, John had taken his youngest Sam to the restroom, John had never really forgiven Dean for losing his sister when in truth it wasn’t Dean's fault she kidnapped by a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter one  **

“It was your job to watch her,” John yelled at Dean.

“She was next to me. I swear I was holding her hand,” Dean yelled back looking around for his sister. 

Dean Winchester was 10 years old when his twin sister disappeared while waiting for their father outside, John had taken his youngest Sam to the restroom, John had never really forgiven Dean for losing his sister when in truth it wasn’t Dean's fault she kidnapped by a demon. 

Vivian Winchester was stolen by the king of hell when she was 10 years old, dark blonde hair green eyes, pale skin Crowley raised her as his own spoiled her, made sure she hated humans gave her demon blood so she could possess demon powers, flinging people across the room was her favorite thing to do, she grew into her skills, and she enjoyed training Hellhounds to fetch souls of those who made deals with crossroads demons.

“Sweet pea, daddy needs you to send a hound for someone,” Crowley said to Vivian. 

“Who’s the lucky soul tonight?” She asked, smiling lounging across his throne. 

“A girl who sold her soul for love,” Crowley said.

“cool, I have a new hound I named her penny she should do nicely,” Vivian said 

“thank darling, but I need you to go and take a new demon,” Crowley said. 

“I don’t understand, why I have to go with another demon,” Vivian said

“Because my princess, it’s your job to help the new demons with the hounds, you are supposed to give them away,” Crowley said.

“Fine,” she said with a pout. 

“Who are you?” She asked, meet the new demon

“I’m Liam,” he said, “now the thing about hellhounds is they are loyal to one person so whatever you do don’t touch her or threaten me!” She said opening penny’s cage.

“come on girl time to have some fun!” Vivian said. 

They made their way topside to find the target usually Vivian would just send the hound in, but she also had to train the demon so the hands-on approach for today. 

“Hey, are you Amy?” She asked, walking up to the tall red-headed woman.

“yes I am, can I help you?” She asked.

, “I’m here to take you to hell,” She said.

, “what!? no, I still have time!” Amy cries.

“about 2 minutes,” Vivian said, they came out of nowhere stabbed Liam.

“Penny now!” Vivian yelled the hound tore Amy up, sending her soul to hell.

“home,” Vivian yelled at the hound it disappeared.

“who the hell are you?” She asked eyeing the three men, the tall one lunged she flung him.

“nice try big boy,” She taunted.

“hm I was wondering what Ruby did with my knife,” she said, kicking it out of the way.

“Whatcha got?” She said taunting the other two, the shorter one tried to shot her, but she knocked the gun away, and flung him into a tree.

“anything better?” She asked, looking at the third he came at her; he was stronger, eyes glowed blue she held her own against him.

“what are you?” She asked, knocking him back not before he stabbed her and she disappeared. 

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean yelled.

“I thought you said you could take her.” 

“How was I supposed to know she is stronger than she looks, and what did she mean her knife?” Sammy said Dean shook his head. “Dean there was something about her, her soul; it looked like yours when I raised you from hell!” Cas said.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s a demon Cas,” Dean said, looking at Amy’s body.

“no that’s not what I mean” Cas huffed.

“let finish this somewhere else,” Sam said they nodded and walked back to the car. Dean's ‘67 Chevy Impala he called baby they drove back the motel. 

“What did you mean Cas? Her soul was like Dean's?” Sammy asked.

“it’s hard to explain, human souls, shine bright but a corrupted human soul is dim dark, now a soul on the verge of becoming corrupt it still has that brightness that’s trying to shine through, her soul looked like Dean because I think that was your sister,” Cas said.

“our sister wasn’t a demon, she was taken by a demon,” Sam said, 

“I know Sam but what if she’s been given demon blood? What if Crowley lied about not knowing her or where she was!” Cas said, 

“That wasn’t Viv, it couldn’t have been!” Dean said shaking his head,

“We can cure demons!” Sam said

“she’s been gone for 15yrs Sam, she gonna show up now controlling hellhounds working with demons,” Dean said pacing the room.

“babe!” Cas said.

“no! Cas you didn’t know her, she was the kindest sweetest girl, even killing monsters she made sure the dad didn’t torture them quick and clean,” Dean said he could believe that his sweet sister who would save spiders and sick animals would become a demon who controlled hellhounds. 

“We need to talk to Bobby! Summon Crowley to see what he knows!” Sam said, packing up their bags so they could leave and head to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 

“What the fuck was that?” Vivian asked walking into the throne room, dark red and black this throne room wasn’t located in hell but and abandoned psychiatric facilities blade sticking out of her gut, 

“an angel, my dear!” Crowley said, pulling the blade from her side, “son of a bitch!” She yelled.

“here!” Crowley said, offering her a drink.

“I don’t think this is going to help,” she said, taking it.

“it will help you heal,” he said, not liking the idea she ran into an angel.

“I’m being summoned, I’ll be back soon!” Crowley said, kissing her forehead. 

Crowley showed in a trap in Bobby’s study.

“do you have my sister?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry moose you’ll have to speak up!” Crowley said.

“Do. You. Have. My. Sister?” Sam asked again.

Crowley thought about it.

“yes,” he said, “she magnificent is she."

“You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, lunging forward.

Cas stopped him.

“not yet!” Cas whispered.

“she hates you, and your father for not finding her for giving up!” Crowley said.

“in fact, she hates all humans, she loves the hellhounds!” Crowley said looking around, 

“how?” Dean asked 

“you’ll have to be a more specific squirrel,” Crowley said

“don’t get smart!” Bobby said walking in the room 

“Bobby, I was wondering when you’d show up,” he said with a smile. 

“How did you give her powers?” Cas asked.

“the old fashioned way, my blood she does know and doesn’t care she enjoys the torture of others,” Crowley said teasing Dean. 

“send him back!” Dean said. 

Vivian paced the throne room waiting for Crowley to come back, “fuck it!” She said closing her eyes sensing where he went, 

“son of a bitch!” She said, opening her eyes. 

It was night in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Vivian walked into the closed diner, small hole in the wall diner been around for years, Vivian went and took a seat at the counter.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The lady behind the counter of the diner asked.

“Yes, I’m looking for my Uncle. I haven’t seen him in years, and I was wondering if you knew where he lived?” Vivian asked sweetly, “sure sweetheart, what’s his name? She asked 

“Bobby Singer,” Vivian replied.

“Bobby lives about 2 miles up the road,” the lady said.

“Thank you so much. Oh, and if he comes in, can you keep it a secret?” Vivian asked the lady nodded

Vivian got up and left, she looked around and spotted a group of bikers.

“Hello,” She said, honey, dripping from her voice.

“Well hello there beautiful,” The tallest said 

“I need your bike,” She said they started laughing.

“I don’t think you could handle my big bike,” He said.

“What’s your name?” She asked 

“Bear,” He said she tilted her head and bit her lip.

“will you show me Bear, show me how to ride your big bike?” She asked, running a finger down his chest.

“More than happy to sugar,” He said, taking her by the hand. 

“Oh, one thing before we leave, sick ‘em girl!” She said. 

They heard the motorcycle pull up, 

“How the hell did she find us?” Sam asked looking out the window 

“Special that one has an infinity for magic and witchcraft, mother taught her a few things,” Crowley said laughing, 

“Hello, Uncle Bobby,” She yelled knocking on the door 

“Hello! I saw dad’s car you gonna open up?” She asked 

“So she remembers,” Bobby said. 

“Of course she does I’m not a monster, I wanted her to remember her family,” Crowley said. 

“Let him out,” Dean yelled Sam scraped part of the trap Crowley disappeared.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?” Crowley asked 

“I was worried hunters got you,” She said 

“let’s go home,”

“What the actual fuck?” Dean said 

“so she knows us!” Sam said 

“We gotta get her back!” Dean said 

“Dean she hates us; what if she doesn’t wanna come back?” Sam asked 

“Sam may be right,” Cas said, trying to comfort his hunter. 

“We have to at least try and talk to her, can we summon her? like blood to blood thing?” Dean asked

“Dean,” Cas said 

“babe I can’t just leave her there knowing she hates me,” Dean said, leaving the room.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Cas said. 

Cas found Dean drinking a beer in the junkyard, Cas walked up to Dean.

“are you alright?” Cas asked.

“No! No, it was my job to keep her safe,” Dean said, voice thick.

“Dean you were 10 years old; it’s not your fault,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean pulling him in for a hug.

“We should call your dad,” Cas said.

“yeah your right,” Dean said. 


	2. Chapter 2

“yeah your right,” Dean said. 

** Chapter 2 **

John got to Bobby’s in record speed the next morning.

“So Crowley’s had her this whole time,” John yelled.

“We didn’t know, no one knew John,” Cas said, John, paced the room.

“How’d she look?” John asked.

“Good, actually, really good,” Dean said.

“Jody called, a group of bikers was ripped to shreds outside the diner,” Bobby said.

“You don’t think?” Sam said.

“She did show up on a bike,” Bobby said, looking around at everyone, 

“She did control that hellhound, she had the woman ripped to shreds,” Sam said, Dean just looked at everyone.

“Let’s go check it out,” Dean said, they headed down to the police station.

“Hey,” Jody said.

“Whatcha doing here?” She asked.

“We came about the bikers” John whispered in a low voice, 

“You don’t think it’s your kind of thing?” Jody asked.

“Yeah we do,” John said. 

“Ok so there’s surveillance video, but it’s not super clear,” Jody said they watched to video.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dean said, see his sister flirt with the biker and have her hellhound kill them all, taking off on a bike. 

They all looked at each other.

“She really can control them?” John asked. 

“That one seems to be hers,” Sam said, rewinding the video. 

“There look,” Sam said, pointing.

“She hesitated before she gave the command,” Bobby said.

“Do you know who that is?” Jody asked.

“Yeah we do,” Dean said, walking away.

Jody looked at Bobby and John.

“that’s my daughter,” John said, not looking at Jody. He didn't talk about Vivian, it was too much for him, John blamed himself.

“What? I, I didn’t even know you had a daughter,” Jody said.

“Yeah, she’s Dean's twin,” John said.

“Oh shit! Are you kidding me? And she’s a demon?” Jody asked.

“No, she’s not a full demon, I’m gonna go find Dean,” Cas said.

John explained everything to Jody, what happened to Vivian when she was ten how they never stopped looking for her and Sam, and Dean chanced upon her.

“How is Dean dealing? I mean one thing for your sister but his twin,” Jody said, shaking her head.

“He’s not, he wants to save her,” Sam said.

“Do you blame him?” Jody asked.

“She’s my sister too!” Sam said, walking away. 

👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿👿😈😈😈😈😈😈😈

Crowley and Vivian went back to the throne room.

“What did Uncle Bobby want?” Vivian asked.

“Just some questions, your brothers were there,” Crowley said, Vivian nodded.

“They ask about me?” She asked.

“Yes and I told them the truth, well kind of,” Crowley said.

“Can I see them?” She asked.

“I don’t know why you would want to,” Crowley said.

“They don’t care about you to them you’re just another monster they want to hunt,” He added.

She walked out, she never stopped wondering about her brothers it wasn’t until after Lucifer was gone did Crowley allow her to leave hell of occasionally, the let the hellhounds out to collect souls the only two people she missed were Dean and Sammy. 

“You know, Dean's boyfriend the one that stabbed you?” Crowley said as she walked back in,

“They didn’t know it was me!” Vivian said.

“No, but still,” Crowley said.

“I don’t care, I’m going to see my brother,” She said leaving. 

Dean made he's was back to Bobby; he had to have a book on summoning blood to blood; Dean had to make sure she knew he never gave up. Thinking his whole life, it was his fault that she was taken if he had held on a little tighter.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked, walking into the study of Bobby’s house.

“I have to Cas, I can’t…. I have to,” He said, flipping through the book.

“Are you with me?” Dean asked.

“Of course I’m always with you,” Cas said, kissing him.

“He’s cute brother,” Vivian said, appearing in the study.

“How?” Dean asked.

“Crowley told me, Sammy, here?” She asked, looking around Cas pulled his angel blade.

“I wouldn’t, I bought Penny along,” Vivian said the hellhound snorted.

“She’s still a baby,” Vivian said patting her.

“They are vicious even as pups she was supposed to be Liam’s, but Sammy took care of that now I guess I get to keep her, maybe,” She said tilted her head.

“I missed you,” Dean said.

“I know,” She said, “stand down Angel,” she added, watching Cas tense as she got closer.

“Viv I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault,” Dean said.

“No, it’s not; it’s dad’s,” She said, stepping closer.

“That’s close enough,” Cas said.

“I’m stronger now Angel,” She said, flinging him across the room.

“I just came to say Hi,” She said.

“Viv, don’t leave; please, please stay,” Dean said.

“I can’t I have to get Penny back home for dinner unless you’d like to volunteer again,” She said with a wicked smile and disappeared. 

John, Bobby, and Sam came in a few minutes later.

“What happened?” Bobby asked, eyeing the mess in his study.

“Viv popped by to say hi,” Dean said picking the books up off the floor.

“She bought her hound,” Cas said.

“You’re the one that threatened her,” Dean said, pointing his finger.

“I didn’t…” Cas said with a huff helping Dean clean up.

“Did she say anything?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it was weird; she wanted to get her hound home for dinner,” Dean said.

“That’s not weird,” John said.

“She asked if I wanted to volunteer again,” Dean said.

“So she knew you went to hell?” John asked.

“I guess so,” Dean said. 

“So you went anyways,” Crowley said.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” Vivian said.

“You’re right; go see your family but make sure you take a hound,” Crowley said.

“always do,” Vivian said back, smiling.

Vivian made her way to where the hounds were kept.

“Miss. Vivian, what are you doing here?” The hound master asked.

“Checking on Penny, did she eat?” Vivian asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“Good I’m taking her with me!” She said opening the kennel.

“Wanna go see my brothers again?” She asked the hound snorted.

“Good girl!”

“So you think a devils trap would work on her?” Dean asked, Cas as they got ready for bed.

“I don’t know she’s not fully demon; they didn’t work on Sam when he was drinking demons blood,” Cas said, pulling the blanket down. 

Dean enjoyed having Cas go to bed with him even though Cas didn’t need to sleep, they usually fucked until Dean passed out. 

“Babe, if she doesn’t…” 

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore,” Dean said kissing Cas deep and passionately Cas moaned a bit, Dean was taller but loved when Cas shoved him.

“What do you want?” Cas asked.

“For you to eat my ass and fuck me till I can’t see straight!” Dean said, kissing him again.

“on your hands and knees!” Cas said.

Dean complied Cas pulled Dean's boxers down to his knees.

“Such a perfect ass!” Cas said, slapping it.

“You should see mine,” Vivian said.

“Shit Sis, what the hell don't you knock?” Dean said scrabbling under the covers.

“And miss the show?” She said, laughing.

“I’m not here to fight!” She said, looking at Cas.

“And I’m sorry I flung you across the room that wasn’t very nice of me, but you did stab me first,” She said, smiling at Cas.

“I apologize,” Cas said.

“Apology accepted. The reason I’m here? I wanted to hang out with my brothers, Sammy here?” She asked.

“Yeah, downstairs, if he’s still up,” Dean said.

“Cool carry on,” She said, leaving the room and the door open.

“Dam it Viv shut the door, Dean yelled.

“Sorry, Penny, come along,” she said, coming back. 

She made her way downstairs, Bobby saw her first.

“Dammit Uncle Bobby, you splash everyone with water or just me,” She asked Penny whined a bit when the holy water hit her.

“Oh, Uncle Bobby didn’t mean it,” She said to her hound.

“Holy water doesn’t work?” He asked.

“No, I’m not a demon,” She said.

“But you drink demon blood!” Sam said, pointing a gun at her.

“Really? Are you the pot or the kettle?” She asked, winking at him.

“Hi! Dad, miss me?” She asked, not looking at him but up at the devil's trap.

“What are you doing here?” John asked.

“Well I thought I might come and hang out with my brothers but since ones getting plowed into the mattress and the others pointing a gun at me maybe I should come back,” She said.

“Oh, god!” Dean said.

“Sorry brother,” She said with a sheepish smile.

“Where's Crowley?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know. Well, actually I do know just not gonna tell you.” She said, still looking up.

“Can you guys put your guns down your making Penny uneasy and well…” Vivian said, looking around.

“Anyone hungry?” She said, walking toward the kitchen.

“That answered, that question,” Bobby said. 

Vivian looked through the cabinets and the fridge before she settled on a beer.

“Anyone up for pizza? God, I miss pizza,” She said they followed her.

“Can I get a hug from someone? Please,” She asked Dean was the first one grabbed her.

“I missed you, sis,” He said in her ear.

“I missed you too,” She said clinging to him tighter, forcing the tears back, he tried to let go, but she held tighter.

“It's ok,” Dean said, kissing the top of her head she broke down.

“Penny home,” She said the hound disappeared. Sammy joined.

“Missed you so much,” She said, crying into Dean's chest, Sam pulled away, wiping his tears. 

“Daddy!?” Vivian said, looking at John.

“My baby girl,” He said, picking her up and hugging her.

“I’m so sorry, I lost you! I’m so sorry,” John kept saying and kissing the top of her head.

“Why did you send the hound home?” Bobby asked.

“Don’t need her unless you’re planning on killing me, but she would be back before you pulled the trigger?” Vivian said.

“Why now?” Sam asked.

“You’ll have to ask Crowley,” she said.

“Dean, you seem different,” she said he pulled his sleeve “you stupid son of a bitch!” She yelled, pulling his arm to her.

“the mark of Cain! Are you really that stupid!?” She yelled some more.

“Now I know why he sent me,” She said with a laugh.

“I guess none of you knew,” She asked looking around.

“Not until after,” Dean said.

“We need to take down Abbadon,” He said.

“And then what?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” He yelled back.

“How bad!?” She asked.

“How bad is what!?” Sam asked.

“Dean?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” He said, leaving the room.

“What are you talking about?” John asked.

“The mark, the mark, and the blade go together, but the side effect is the need to kill, or he gets sick,” Vivian said.

“How is he really?” She asked Cas.

“I don’t know he seems fine, but I know he’s not,” Cas said.

“You said you know why Crowley sent you?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, if Dean dies with that mark he becomes a demon actually he becomes a Knight,” She said pacing the kitchen.

“I’ll be back,” She said, disappearing.

“Now I know how annoying that is,” Cas said 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is that why you sent me now? Why all of a sudden it's okay to visit my family?” Vivian yelled at Crowley.

“I’m sorry?” He answered.

“The mark?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe, yes, alright I figured who else could keep him in check,” Crowley said.

“You could have just told me,” She said, smiling.

“I could, but I know you,” He said.

“Whatever I going back to make sure my little brother doesn’t try to cure the older one,” 

“I thought you were twins?” He said.

“He was born first,” She said.

“Before you leave this is for you. A small amount at a time,” Crowley said, handing her a flask of his blood.

“I know,” She said, smiling. 

“So she left?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but she said she’d be back,” Cas said, sliding into bed with Dean.

“She’s worried about you,” Cas said spooning Dean.

“How much does she know about the mark?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Cas said, kissing the back of Dean's neck.

“That feels nice,” Dean said, leaning his head to one side giving Cas better access Cas kissed along his jawline Dean sighed, capturing Cas mouth in a kiss.

“Sorry,” Vivian said, popping in.

“Viv really?” Dean said.

“I said sorry, Plus your the only one who doesn’t look at me like you wanna kill me,” She said looking down.

“Come on,” Dean said lifting the covers Vivian took off her shoes and jacket, climbed in the bed next to Dean. 

She laid her head on his chest.

“I've missed you,” She told him again.

“So your my brother's boyfriend,” She said, looking at Cas he smiled and nodded.

“I didn’t know angels could blush,!” She said, smiling.

“You don’t mind that I’m here?” She asked Cas.

“Not at all,” Cas said with a smile. 

“Viv,” Sammy said, shaking her.

“what?” She mumbled.

“Your hounds downstairs,” Sam said.

“son of a bitch. She wakes me up, I forgot I’m sorry,” She said, getting up and running downstairs the hound jumped in her, Vivian started laughing.

“Down! Enough!” She said in a firm voice.

“You’re not Penny, Cerberus; what are you doing here, boy?” Vivian said to the hound.

“Sorry, they always come and get me in the morning the hound master must have thought I was home,” She said patting the hound.

“Viv you are home,” Dean said she didn't answer.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She asked Dean.

“You looked peaceful,” He said. she nodded John just shook his head.

“hellhounds?” He asked.

“There are not a lot of warm and fuzzies in hell, but they are loyal Sam killed my first one,” She said, looking at him.

“I did what?” He said with a scoff.

“You killed my hound to close the gates, but you know how that went,” She said.

“Is there food?” She asked, walking into the kitchen the hound followed.

“Oh! Bacon!” She said, eating it, tossing pieces to the hound.

“Cerberus, home,” She said.

“Why is everything a dig?” Sam asked.

“Not everything. Is it too early for a beer?” She asked, opening the fridge.

“Yes, Viv it’s too early for beer,” Dean said, taking it from her, she gave him the what the hell look. 

“Viv I have a serious question for you,” John said, she nodded.

“Did you kill those bikers?” He asked.

“Technically no, Penny did, but they were on the list anyway,” She said eating another piece of bacon.

“Is there a toast?” She asked, looking around for bread. Bobby walked into the kitchen to get the bread for her.

“How can you just…” Sam said, pacing. 

“What Sammy?” She asked.

“You killed innocent people,” He yelled.

“Sam they weren’t innocent and Bear made a deal he had his buddy killed to become gang leader his time was up, the others gang-raped a girl for the fun of it so yeah I had Penny take them all down,” She said.

“Climb off the high horse,” She added, walking away. 

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head and followed his sister upstairs, Viv sat down on the bed, Dean sat down next to her they sat in silence.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I’m not the same as I was, growing up in hell will do that to ya,” She said with a small laugh.

“Do you want waffles?” He asked.

“Yes! Let’s go,” She said, smiling. 

“Where are you guys going?” John asked.

“To get waffles,” Viv said, smiling.

“I was hoping you’d stick around here,” John said.

“I gotta check-in, I am the princess after all gotta make appearances and whatnots, but I’m hungry, and I wanna spend some time with Dean,” She said.

“What do you mean you're a princess?” Bobby asked.

“Crowley was the King of the crossroads; now he’s the King of hell he raised me as his own, so that makes me….” She said Bobby nodded his head.

“Can we go?” She asked Dean.

“Yeah sis let’s go!” He said, heading to the door. 

Bobby and John looked at each other.

“That's new,” Sammy said.

“She’s royalty,” John said, shaking his head.

“so she might not wanna leave, there she has power, here she’ll just be plain Jane,” Bobby said Cas showed up.

“Where’s Dean?” He asked.

“He took Viv to get breakfast, why?” Sam asked.

“I don’t trust her,” Cas said.

“We don’t either, not fully but Dean's another story that his twin! They were always close like really close,” John said.

“She does keep showing up when Dean and I,” Sammy cut him off.

“She slept in our bed,” Cas said annoyed.

“That’s what I mean, and Dean didn’t think twice, did he?” Sam said.

“Not at all he lifted the covers she jumped right in, she’s got this pull about her like I just wanna make sure she’s happy I didn’t even care last night, but this morning that feelings are gone,” Cas said shaking his head. 

“I went to find out more about her, she’s vicious and not just mean but cruel because she can be!” Cas said.

“What else?” John asked.

“She spends most of her time with the hounds, she doesn’t like giving them to just any demon usually the ones that are most loyal to her, and Crowley gets one, Vivian can be a brat if she doesn’t get her way apparently she can be very childish,” Cas said.

Sam started laughing.

“Oh my god, she’s a princess in every sense of the word,” He said, they all started laughing, except Cas who didn’t understand what they meant.

“She’s hell's princess!” Sam said once he calmed down.

Cas nodded his head, “of course, she is!” He said. 

“So how much do you know about the mark?” Dean asked.

“Not much the basics, it keeps the darkness away, you need to kill, or you'll keep getting sick,” she said, looking out the window watching the tree go by.

“you know I could have just zapped us ` there,” she added.

“I know, but I like driving,” Dean said.

“I can’t believe dad gave you the Impala!” She said, looking around, “ha! The army mans still stuck.”

“Yes, I was surprised too,” Dean said.

“Viv why now? Why did Crowley let you go?” Dean asked.

“I couldn’t leave until Lucifer was gone,” She said.

“Okay and then what everything is okay? He asked, pulling into the diner parking lot.

“I guess I told him I wanted to see you he said fine, can you just be happy to see me?” She said, looking at him, sweet and innocent, just like he remembered.

“Of course, Sis” Dean said getting out of the car; Vivian followed taking a deep breath. 

“Hey, hon! Did you find your Uncle?” She asked.

”Yes, I did thank you! This is my twin brother,” Viv said, introducing Dean.

“Nice to meet you anywhere you like!” The lady said.

Viv smiled, taking a seat in the booth.

“Waffles,” She said, smiling at Dean.

“Crowley don’t feed you?” Dean asked.

“No he does just nothing I actually like,” she said looking at the menu.

“What can I get you guys?” The waitress asked.

“I’ll have waffles and a cup of coffee,” Viv said.

“I’ll have the same,” Dean said, handing the waitress his menu.

“So how long you staying?” He asked.

“As long as you’ll have me I guess, I do need to check the hounds through and get what I need from Crowley,” She said looking away.

“So Cas was right? About the blood?” Dean whispered, she nodded.

“I have been drinking it since I was ten I can’t just quit,” She said, cups of coffee were set in front of them.

“Don’t judge me, please not you,” she said, taking Dean's hand.

“I won’t Viv, promise” he smiled, she pulled out the flask Crowley gave her and poured some in the coffee.

“If you don’t?” He asked.

“I almost died, like for real,” She said taking a sip.

“what’s it taste like?” He asked she smiled.

“Truth, like blood but I mix it with something it’s better, whiskey works best, but other stuff is fine,” she said, taking another sip.

“I can’t believe you are actually here, I want you to know we never stopped looking for you I swear whatever Crowley told you about us it’s a lie,” Dean said.

“I know you didn’t, and thank you for not pushing me away for you know,” she said, raising her cup to him.

“Ah, Sis, I’d never push you away you know that,” He said she nodded the waitress came with the waffles.

“thank you,” they said. 

They ate in silence for a while, someone screamed.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said, getting up Viv followed.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“I don’t.. there was a giant dog,” The lady said, pointing.

“I'll go!” Viv said, heading into the woods.

She whistled low; a hound came running.

“Penny what’s wrong?” She asked when the hound got to her.

“come on, you can stay but no eating people, I get you a stake,” Vivian said patting the hound on the head.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Just Penny, she missed me! Is it okay if she stays? Please, I promise she won’t eat anyone,” Viv said.

“Yes, she can stay,” Dean said with a smile.

“Thanks, I’ll meet you back at Bobby’s,” She said, disappearing. 

Dean called Cas 

** “Hey, babe.” **

** “ _ Dean, are you alright?” _ **

** “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” **

** “ _ It’s nothing I’ll tell you when..,,” _ **

** “Cas?” **

Dean hung up Vivian must be there with the hound,

“Calm down everyone,” She said with a commanding tone.

“Thank you,” she said.

Bobby had his shotgun ready, John had him, Cas his blade, and Sam had the demon-killing knife they all put them down.

“What the hell was that!?” John asked.

“A gift,” She said, smiling.

“Comes in handy, now penny’s here because she misses me and Dean said it was fine,” She said. 

“What did you do to Dean?” Cas asked.

“She didn’t do anything to me! What is wrong with all of you! Every person in this room has been to hell,” Dean said, looking around. 

“Viv sweetheart can we speak to your brother alone?” John asked,

“oO course, I gotta get Penny back. Call me,” She said, kissing Dean on the cheek.

“Now I did something,” She said disappearing. 

They looked at Dean.

“I’m fine!” He said

“What did she do?” Cas said through his teeth looking Dean over.

“Cas stop,” Dean said, sitting down on the couch in the study.

“Dean she’s drinking demon blood for kicks! So she can have powers,” Sam said Dean looked at him.

“Vivian,” Dean said.

“That was quick, done already?” She asked.

“That’s what she did, blood to blood!” Dean said Bobby shook his head.

“So.,” she said, rocking back and forth.

“I’m gonna go upstairs, take a nap or something,” She said, leaving the room.

“I don’t care, that she's drinking the blood,” Dean said, looking at Sam.

“but you can actually believe she cares about you? And you cared when it was me drinking it,” Sam said.

“I think she does, the rest of you I don’t know. It was different when you were drinking it,” Dean said, laughing.

“Why can’t we just be happy she’s home!?” Dean asked tears in his eyes.

“We are happy she’s home, son. We are worried about the effects of growing up in hell,” John said.

“Well maybe every time she shows up you stop trying to kill her, Cas you really need to calm down,” Dean said, walking up the stairs. 

Vivian was sitting on the bed when Dean walked in.

“I’m sorry. Everyone just keeps thinking I’ve done something to you,” She said.

“It’s alright, I like that Isay your name, you’ll come to me. Dean said.

“Always,” she said, placing her hand on his face.

“I think we should all sit down let them get it all out, the angel too,” She said.

“he has a name, and I think you are right,” Dean said.

“I know he has a name Castiel or Cas as you like to call him, let’s go back downstairs,” She said standing up and holding out her hand for him to take, they walked back downstairs everyone was still in the study, she stopped took a deep breath and walked in.

“Alright let it out everyone, you too,” She said, pointing to Cas.

“baby girl we are just worried about the demon blood,” John said.

“it’s only a concern if I stop, I tried to it almost killed me!” She said.

“I heard things about you,” Cas said.

“like what?” She asked.

“you're cruel, just to be cruel you’ve tortured demons,” Cas said.

“you're not wrong,” she said, looking up at Dean, he squeezed her hand.

“it alright, no one's perfect,” Dean said. 

“Really boy,” Bobby said, “you’re okay with it, the blood, the killing and the dam hellhounds showing up whenever,” He yelled.

Vivian stepped in front of Dean.

“don’t yell at him!” She said.

“I’m not yelling at him I’m frustrated, we haven’t seen you in 15 years you show up while they are on a hunt, then show up at the house on bike you stole from a dead biker, you have demon powers you can control hellhounds, and you send souls to hell, and we are what just supposed to welcome you with open arms?” Bobby said.

“that would be nice!” She said John started laughing,

“about the killing, it’s all people who have made deals, you make a deal you pay the price we all know this!” She said they all looked at each other.

“I’ll be back!” She said, disappearing. 

“Nicely done!” Dean said sarcastically.

“Dean, we just…” Sam said.

“no, you know what all of you need to leave her alone, I’ll keep an eye on her let’s take her on a hunt see what side she’s really on,” Dean said.

“Okay,” John said.

“Okay, you can’t be serious,” Sam said.

“I am look something up. Call your sister,” John said.

“Viv you can come back now,” Dean said.

“Everyone good?” She asked.

“Yeah we are going on a hunt,” Dean said with a smile.

“Awesome,” She said, smiling.

Sam found something that looked like it could be vampires, “get this all the blood had been drained!” He said.

“so vampires?” Viv asked.

“looks like it’s in a small town couple states over."

“Awesome! I wanna ride with Dean!” She said.

“Hey, no dogs in the car!” Dean said. "

she always knows where I am, she wouldn’t like the car anyways!” Vivian said sticking out her tongue

“oh really!”Dean said, getting up; she squealed and ran.

“no powers," He yelled, chasing her through the house.

“hey, guys no running in the house!” Bobby yelled.

“Sorry Uncle Bobby,” She said running out the door Dean hot on her tail, 

“what are they doing?” Cas asked.

“Viv likes being chased it’s fun to her, Dean's more than happy to do it if he catches her she would have to do his chores, but if he gave up he would have to do hers!” John said, laughing looking out the window.

“who won?” Cas asked

“Dean,” they all said,

“I’m gonna get you, little sister, I always win,” Dean taunted 

“Not this time, brother,” She taunted from behind a car.

, “Guys we gotta get going!” John yelled.

, ”Sorry, dad!” Viv yelled, turning away just enough for Dean to pounce.

“I got chaya!” He said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and giving her a smack on the butt.

“careful brother,” She said with a purr in her voice Dean laughed. 

“You get to pack the car,” He said, putting her down once they were in the house.

“no powers,” He said, handing her the keys.

“no fair,” She said with a pout, pick up the bags and heading to the impala, Dean packed up the rest of the supplies and headed out “Dean,” Cas said stopping him.

“what is it Cas?” Dean asked.

“I just, I’m sorry for being…” Cas said.

“it okay,” Dean said, giving him a kiss.

“Cas you riding with us?” Viv asked, “yes, if you don’t mind!” Cas said Viv got in the back and sat in the middle as Cas sat in the passenger seat, they were on the road for a few hours Dean needed to stop for gas.

“I’m hungry!” Viv said yawning.

“I’ll get snacks!” Cas said.

“hey get pie!” Viv yelled, Cas rolled his eyes.

“what did I say?” She asked.

“nothing Sis,” Dean said, laughing.

Cas came back with the snacks, handed the bag to Viv.

“Dean,” She said, handing him the bag after taking the snacks she wanted.

“Thanks, Cas!” Viv said, smiling at him.

“you’re welcome!” He said. 

Viv fell asleep in the back across the seat.

“Cas will you put my coat over her?” Dean asked, shrugging off his jacket.

“Dean I don’t think she’s cold!” Cas said, looking in the backseat.

“never mind,” he said, pulling over and doing it himself.

“You spoil her,” Cas said, looking out the window.

“Are you jealous?” Dean asked pouting the car back in drive 

“no!” Cas said, annoyed.

“you are!” Dean said, laughing.

, “I am not!” Cas said, looking at Dean, Dean shook his head.

“Okay, I spoil her! I can’t help it, I always have anything she wanted!” Dean said they drove in silence for a while Dean's phone rang. 

He pulls the car over on the shoulder, John, and Bobby behind him.

“hey, so there's been 3 more deaths since yesterday,” Sam said, showing Dean on his tablet.

“son of a bitch, we better hurry!” Dean said.

“what’s wrong?” Viv asked sleepy pulling Dean's jacket on.

“some more people died,” John said.

“that’s terrible, let’s go!” She said getting back into the car

“let’s go,” Dean said.

They arrived in town and checked into the hotel. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always trust your gut, it knows what your head hasn't figured out yet.

** Chapter4 **

“Hey so they only have two rooms available, and one only has one bed,” Dean said, coming back out of the hotel office.

“I guess you and Cas and the rest of us can share,” John said.

“Where’s Viv?” Dean asked. 

“She’s laying down in my truck, something about overeating candy,” John said with a laugh 

“Now I know why Crowley doesn’t give it to her!” Dean said, walking to the truck.

“Viv, you ok?” Dean asked, opening the door.

“Yeah, just overeat,” She said, rubbing her stomach.

“I’m sorry Sis, your gonna room with dad and Sammy, ok?” He said.

“But..” she said.

“I know, but you gotta spend some time with them too ok, and Cas is a bit jealous,” Dean said. 

“Fine, can I wear your jacket?” She asked.

“Yes, come on,” He said, helping her out of the truck.

They made their way to the rooms, Viv tucked under John's arm, Bobby let them into the room. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Viv said, running to the bathroom.

“On the way home she rides with me,” John said, shaking his head.

Dean knocked on the door.

“She needs this,” He said, handing the flask to John, he nodded.

“Is it demon blood?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, putting his head down.

“Just don’t make her feel weird about it,” Dean said.

“I won’t, she needs it,” John said.

“Next time watch how much she eats, you know your sister she always did overdo it on the candy,” John said. 

Viv came out of the bathroom.

“Sorry about that,” She said.

“Dean dropped this off,” John said, handing the flask to her.

“Thanks,” She said, unscrewing the top and taking a sip, she sighed contently.

“Better?” John asked she nodded yes.

“Alright, well we should eat real food, not just snack's,” John said everyone nodded in agreement, 

“Sam, go get your brother,” John said.

“yes, sir,” Sam said getting up and leaving, 

John looked at Viv.

“How bad is the craving?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, dad,” She said sniffing.

“I just need small amounts, sometimes I wish I could just stop,” She said, not looking at John. 

“It’s ok, baby girl,” He said hugging his daughter,

“We will get you some pie,” John said she smiled. 

😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

“I just couldn’t believe it,” The girl at the table behind them was saying to the guy she was with.

“I mean all the blood was gone,” She said.

“Excuse me,” Sam said.

“I’m with the FBI, can I ask you a few questions?” Sam said, flashing his badge.

“Yeah sure,” She said, smiling at Sam.

“Did you know any of the victims?” He asked.

“No, but I mean that’s not really something you forget someone posted the pictures of the bodies,” She said, looking disgusted.

“I’m sorry, did you say posted the pictures?” Sam said.

“Yeah they are like everywhere,” She said.

“Thank you,” Sam said, pulling out his tablet.

“Yeah, here they are,” He said, handing the tablet to Dean they passed it around the table skipping Viv.

“Hey, what about me?” She said.

“You don’t need to see,” John said.

Viv huffed and crossed her arms. Dean gave her a look she put her arms down. 

“I can help ya know,” She said, taking a sip of her soda the waitress took their orders.

“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger,” Dean said.

“I’ll have the same,” Viv said, smiling.

“Are you guys twins?” She asked.

“Yes, we are,” Dean said.

“That adorable, you have the same smile and the exactly the same eye color,” She said amazed.

“That’s not all,” Viv said, with a wink making the waitress blush.

“I’ll have your orders in a few,” She said, walking away fanning herself.

“what did you do?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Viv said, smiling, Sam huffed.

“Sammy calm down, I don’t always use my powers,” she whispered.

“although,” she said, smiling at him.

“that’s not funny,” He said, shutting his eyes.

“Stop!” He said, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Stop being mean to me,” She said, Sam got up with a huff and walked out. 

“What did you do to your brother?” John asked.

She just smiled wide and bit her bottom lip and shrugged and started laughing. Bobby just looked at her.

“what?” She said.

“That was cruel,” He said.

“You don’t even know what I did,” She said, Dean, nudged her.

“Porn it was just porn,” She said with a smile, John started laughing.

“It's not my fault he got a boner,” She said laughing.

“You didn’t,” Dean said.

“Hey He is easy, plus I looked through his history he really should clear it,” She said, Bobby shook his head.

“Sorry, Sammy,” She said when he came back in and sitting down.

“How come you can do so much?” He asked.

“Just can, some of it’s magic, some of it's the stuff,” she said, as the waitress put the plates down, ate their food talked about the case.

“There was another kill,” Cas said.

“How do you know?” She asked.

“I can hear the police scanner,” he said, tapping his head she nodded. 

“Viv you and Dean head back to the room, go through the photos, Sam and Cas head to the crime scene and Bobby, and I will check-in at the police station,” John said.

“Dad, why am I here?” Viv asked.

“To help out!” John said, looking at her, she nodded and got up from the table.

“Then I'm gonna help,” she said, leaving the restaurant.

“Where the hell is she going?” Bobby asked.

“I don't know,” John said.

“She can help more da the just looking at crime scene photos,” Dean said.

“I know, I just don't fully trust her,” John said.

“Good to know,” Viv said from behind John.

“I found our problem by the way,” She said, crossing her arm.

“How?” They all asked.

“Really?” she asked.

“Are we going or what?” she said, they paid and left.

“They are in a warehouse about 5 miles outside of town,” Viv said. 

“There’s a full beat about 10 vamps,” She said.

“You wait here,” John said, pointing at her.

“like hell,” She said John pulled her to the side.

“I’m not a baby, I can help,” She said.

“I know you can, and that’s what scares me,” John said.

“it's the powers, right?” She asked.

“yeah baby girl it is, and I know it’s not your fault,” John said she nodded.

“I can still help, I can send Penny in she'll be with me,” Viv said.

“Just stay out here in case any strays run out,” John said.

“Fine,” She said pouting.

“Thank you,” He said, kissing her forehead.

“I’m sending Penny with you,” She said.

“No way,” Sam said.

“Shut up, Sam, I wasn’t asking,” She said.

Viv stepped up the Cas and kissed him on the lips.

“What the hell Viv?” Dean yelled.

“it’s not like that,” She said, stepping up to him and doing the same thing.

John raised an eyebrow.

“So she’ll protect you, like in the wizard of oz Dorothy gets a kiss from the good witch of the North,” Viv said, they all looked confused.

“Oh my god read a book,” She said, kissing John on the cheek than Bobby and Sammy.

“Keep them safe,” She said, patting her hound on the head. 

Sam and Bobby went around back, Cas and Dean went through the front, John and Penny covered the sides while Viv waited outside. 

“Are you gonna tell them there are more vamps?” Crowley asked Viv shrugged.

“Dean will call,” She said.

“You protected them from the hounds?” he said.

“Show of good faith, I need them all to trust me if this is going to work,” Viv said.

“Fine, but if this goes sideways and you betray me for them,” Crowley said.

“Daddy! I would never,” She said, looking at him smiling.

“Maybe only for Dean,” She said.

“Better head in,” Crowley said.

“I know Dean's calling,” She said disappearing. 

“What the hell took so long!?” Dean yelled.

“Caught one outside,” She said, running towards him she snapped her fingers the vamp exploded.

“Behind you,” Dean yelled she turned the Vamp had her by the throat.

“If it isn’t Crowley’s little princess, not so tough without you Daddy, are you?” The vamp asked Viv started laughing.

“My daddy’s behind you!” She said as John chopped off the vamps head.

“Thanks, Dad,” She said, rubbing her neck.

“We get 'em all?” Bobby asked.

“I think so,” John said, “Vivi check it out.”

“All clear,” She said.

They got back to the room, 

“I’ll sleep on the floor Viv you can have the bed,” John said.

Viv wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying she was trying to find her flask, rummaging through the duffle bags and the bedside table.

“Dad, have you seen my flask?” She asked.

“No, you had it before we went to the diner,” John said.

“I can’t find it,” She said, starting a panic, Sam snickered.

“what did you do?” She asked.

“I didn’t do anything,” Sam said.

“Sam!” She said with a warning tone.

“I don’t have it!” He said.

“What did you do? Where is it?” She yelled.

“I don’t have it!” He said back.

“Yes, you do,” she yelled.

“Sam if you have it just give it back,” John said.

“You always take her side,” Sam yelled.

“Son, I do not know if you took it, but if you need to give it back to your sister. I know you don’t agree with it, but she needs it,” John said.

“Fine! Take it!” He yelled, throwing the flask at Viv.

“You emptied it?” She asked.

“Yeah, I did!” Sam said.

“You such an asshole,” she said, shaking her head and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5  **

“Viv baby girl wait,” John yelled.

“what? I gotta…” she said.

“I know but you brother he’s just worried, he’s been there you know with the blood,” John said.

“I know, but he’s been soo, Sam,” She said.

“Go get what you need and then come back I’ll talk to your brother,” John said.

“Ok thanks dad,” She said, disappearing. 

John went back to his room to talk to Sam and Bobby.

“Sam, why did you do it?” John asked.

“its blood, dad. We have been down this road, we can’t…” Sam said.

“Sam, she’s been drinking it for 15 years; she can’t just stop cold turkey; remember what happened to you?” Bobby said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I want my sister back,” Sam said.

“I know we want that sweet little girl back too, but she’s changed, and we have to accept that and move passed the demon blood if we are gonna get her to stay,” John said, Sam and Bobby nodded. 

Cas had Dean against the door. 

“She better not pop in,” Cas said pulling Dean's pants down,

“Shit Cas,” Dean said as Cas sucked him down.

“Oh god baby that feels so good,” Dean moaned and bucked his hips Cas popped off. 

“ On the bed all fours,” Cas said to Dean.

Dean smiled and stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, Cas undressed, pulling the line from his coat. 

“I’m not gonna prep you,” Cas said.

“Ok,” Dean said, waiting in anticipation.

Cas lined himself up with Dean's and hole and pressed in.

“Shit Cas,” Dean said, feeling a bit of a burn at first.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked,

“No, keep going!” Dean moaned a bit Cas slid in further.

“So tight for me you feel so good Dean,” Cas said,

“Cas!” Dean moaned out as Cas slid in and out slowly at first and then picked up the pace, the slapping of skin was all the noise in the room and small moans and grunts.

“Baby I’m gonna cum,” Dean said.

“Me too!” Cas grunted out,

“Ah, shit, fuck!” Dean said as he came Cas close behind after a few more thrusts.

“Damn baby that was amazing!” Dean said cuddling Cas there was a knock at the door. 

Cas opened the door Viv walked in.

“Sam is such an asshole!” She said, laying in the bed next to Dean.

“Please come on in!” Cas said.

“I waited!” She said Cas rolled his eyes.

.

“My baby sister, what did our giant brother do?” Dean asked, teasing.

“He poured my flask out,” She said.

“He what!?” Dean said, sitting up.

“I got more from Crowley, who was not happy but the way,” she said.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Dean said, getting up.

“Nice hickey,” Viv said, smiling.

“You’re such a perv,” Dean said, smiling pulling on his underwear.

“I know,” She shrugged.

“You do know he is your brother,” Cas said.

“Really? Oh my god! This whole time I just thought he was some really hot guy,” She said sarcastically, Dean started laughing.

“That’s not funny,” Cas said.

“Tt’s a little funny, besides Dean and I are twins; it’s not anything I haven’t seen before, and I don’t like him like that,” Viv said.

“Will you please talk to Sam?” She asked.

“Anything for you,” Dean said, kissing the top of her head, he gave Cas a quick kiss and left. 

“What is your deal?” she asked Cas.

“I don’t trust you,” He said.

“Dean does,” She said.

“Dean still thinks you’re 10,” Cas said.

“Are you jealous?” Viv asked smiling, “you have nothing to worry about Angel, I would never hurt Dean.” 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Dean went to John's room and knocked. Sam opened the door. Dean punched him.

“What the hell was that for?” Sam yelled.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean said.

“What are you…” John said “of course she went to you, she always did,” 

“It was a stupid impulse!” Sam said.

“Leave her alone!” Dean said, leaving the room and going back to his.

“You’re staying in here!” Dean said when he came back.

“No, Dean, you and Cas need to spend time together,” Viv said.

“I don’t mind,” Cas said.

“It’s fine I can go back,” Viv said.

“Love ya,” She said, leaving. 

“Crowley,” She yelled, walking into the throne room.

“There she is,” Crowley said.

“And how goes everything,” He asked.

“Sammy’s being a pain he emptied my flask,” she said, tossing it to him.

“How’s everything here? The Abbadon situation?” She asked.

“Fine, I guess, but I have to go into hiding soon, so she doesn’t kill me, but I’ll check-in, so you don’t get sick,” He said petting her head.

“Here take better care of your things,” He said, handing the flask back to Vivian.

“Thank you,” She said, smiling.

“Moose will warm up to you, stick to squirrel he’s the one we want,” Crowley said she nodded and left. 

John was pacing the room.

“She said she was coming back here?” John asked Dean.

“Yeah that’s what she said, Cas and need to spend time together,” Dean said Sam shook his head.

“Told you we couldn’t trust her,” He said.

“Good for you Sam,” Dean said, Viv opened the door.

“Hi,” She said everyone was staring.

“What?” She asked.

“Where did you go?” John asked. 

“To see Crowley, check on the Abbadon situation, or did you forget about her?” Viv asked.

“What did you learn?” Bobby asked.

“Not a damn thing that we didn’t already know. Crowley’s going into hiding so she doesn’t kill him, but he said he would check in make sure I don’t get sick,” Viv said sticking the flask in her back pocket.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? What if Abbadon got a hold of you?” Dean said.

“I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I’m sorry next time I decided to take a trip to hell I’ll take you with me!” She said, “that’s… that's not what I meant,” Dean said, getting annoyed.

“I’m sorry. I’m used to having to answer to people,” She said. 

“Vivi we just wanna make sure your safe, that’s all,” John said.

“Ok,” She said.

“We should head back to the bunker see what we can find anything to track a knight of hell,” John said, everyone nodded. 

“What’s the bunker?” Viv asked.

“I guess you don’t know we are legacies,” Sam said.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“The men of letters were a secret society that kept track of the occult,” Sam said.

“Awesome,” She said, smiling.

“Viv you’re riding with me,” John said.

“Is that because I ate touch candy last time,” Viv asked.

“Part of the reason, And I wanna spend so alone time with you baby girl,” John said she smiled.

“Ok dad,” She said, climbing into the truck.

“You got your flask?” John asked.

“Yup,” She said, shaking it at him.

“So men of letters?” She said.

“Yeah, I just found out myself, apparently your granddad, my dad was supposed to be one and then me and then your brothers but..” 

Viv cut him off, “they all died, I overheard that part from Crowley, when he was talking to another demon, I have done a lot of eavesdropping to find things out,” She said looking out the window. 

“So you know about the deal I made?” John asked.

“No, I didn’t, but I knew about Dean's, who do you think helped the Angels get in?” She said.

John laughed, “but it was too late he broke the first seal, Crowley bought me top side with him hid me until Lucifer was dealt with, but the mark if I knew that’s what Crowley was doing to stop Abbadon I would have done something,” She said not looking at John.

“You didn’t see your brother in hell?” John asked.

“They wouldn’t let me, Alistair was one scary demon he said no I stayed out of there, I mean don’t get me wrong I have done my fair share of torture, but he was another level,” Viv said.

“Vivi, I’m so, so sorry,” John said.

“Yeah, dad I know you are, Dean blames himself,” She said.

“I know, and that’s my fault too,” John said.

“You know I would never hurt him or Sam, right?” She said.

“Yeah, baby girl I know, Dean and you have an extraordinary bond and Sam's well he’s your baby brother,” John said.

“I just want that to be clear, I’m not here to hurt anyone I can’t help what I’ve done, it’s all been to survive to see you guys again,” She said tears forming.

“yeah baby, I know,” John said she nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

They made it to the bunker “holy shit balls,” was all Viv could say when they entered the bunker.

  
“This is the war room,” Dean said,

”The library is that way, bedrooms are this way,” Sam said, motioning her to follow.

“This can be your room; it’s the closest to Dean's,” Sam said.

“Thanks, Sammy,” She said, sitting in the bed.

“I know about you and Ruby,” Viv said.

“How?” Sam asked.

“I know a lot of things I’m quiet Sam, I can hear conversations no one sees me half the time, that’s how I knew Dean was in hell I couldn’t see him even after he broke the first seal, or you when you were in the cage, no ones allow near the cage or Bobby when he was there I want you to know that I do care about all of you! I just wondered if you still cared about me?” Viv said.

“Viv we never stopped caring about you! We never stopped looking for you! You are my sister, and I will always love you, and we need you!” Sam said, tears in his eyes.

“I love you too, Sammy,” Viv said, hugging him.

“Dad, how was she on the ride here?” Dean asked.

“Fine, she’s been through a lot,” John said.

“Dean?” Viv called.

“We are in here,” Dean yelled.

“Is there food?” She asked.

“Are you ever not hungry?” Sam asked.

“Shut up, Sam, It’s something about being top side I’m starving,” She said.

“Yeah Viv there’s food,” Dean said she followed him to the kitchen.

“Want a beer?” Dean asked.

“Please,” She said, Dean handed her a beer. Leaned against the counter.

“So men of letters?” Viv said.

“I know who knew we were supposed to part of the nerd squad,” Dean said laughing Viv raised an eyebrow.

“what?” He said.

“Dean you are a nerd,” She said.

“I am not,” He said.

“Ok, if you say so,” She said, laughing taking out the flask.

“So what’s to eat?” She asked.

“I’ll cook,” Dean said, pulling stuff out.

“Hey go have a look around. I call you when it’s ready,” Dean said, Viv nodded and left.

She walked around until she found the library.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

“well this is a library, so I’m looking at the book,” She said.

“you don’t have to be sarcastic,” Cas said.

“And you don’t have to be so judgemental, but here we are,” She said, pulling a book from the shelf.

“What do you know about the knights?” Cas asked.

“Not a lot just what you have put together myself, their just demons more powerful than regular ones, harder to kill you can try and banish them doesn’t always work, the first blade is the only way to kill them, holy waterworks but just royally pisses them off,” She said flipping through the book.

Cas nodded, “why are you here?” Cas asked.

“To spend time with my family,” She said.

“Why now?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know maybe Crowley’s trying to keep me safe from Abbadon. I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him!” She said, annoyed.

“I’m not trying to pick a fight! But I care deeply for Dean and Sam. I don’t want to see them hurt!” Cas said.

“I keep telling you I’m not here to hurt them!” Vivi said, putting the book back.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Viv asked.

“What?” Cas asked, confused.

“You’re living on borrowed grace,” She said.

“How?” Cas asked.

“It’s not just the demon blood that gives me powers,” Viv said, pulling out another book.

“Hey, here you are, Foods ready,” Dean said.

“Awesome,” Viv said with a smile heading out of the library.

Dean looked at Cas, “what!?” Cas asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said, leaving.

“Oh my god,” Viv said, taking a bite of her burger.

“I know,” Dean said with a smile.

“So knights, find anything?” Dean asked Sam.

“Nope! Nothing we didn’t already know,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Where’s Dad?” Viv asked.

“He’s looking threw the files,” Sam said Viv nodded.

“Thanks, Dean,” Viv said, putting her plate in the sink.

“Nope you get to clean,” Dean said, “no…”

“Done,” She said Dean looked around.

“That’s cheating,” Dean said she stuck her tongue out.

“Oh, really?” He said she took off.

“No powers,” Dean yelled running after her, Sam started laughing.

“I don’t understand this game,” Cas said.

“It’s just something they have done. They enjoy it let them have their fun,” Sam said.

Viv ran down the hall,

“I’m gonna get you,” Dean taunted.

“Not this time,” She said laughing.

“No one to play with you in hell?” Dean asked.

“Everyone always let me win,” She said, Dean laughed.

“Sis you don’t know your way around,” Dean said.

“No, but I have powers,” She said laughing.

“That’s cheating,” Dean said she was in front of him at a dead end.

“Gotcha,” He said, not her.

“That’s cheating,” Dean yelled.

“No, it’s not; it’s an advantage,” She said.

“I’m gonna find you, little sister,” Dean said, walking down the halls.

“Little girl, you’re not playing fair,” John said.

“He always wins,” She said with a pout.

“Than why play with him?” John asked.

“Cuz it’s fun,” She said.

“Besides he’s getting warmer,” She said, Dean walked in.

“She was here, I think she wants to win just once with you,” John said.

“Never,” Dean said.

Viv was back in the kitchen, Dean found her.

“How did you?” She said.

“You still have to catch me,” She added.

“I got you,” Dean teased.

“Fine you win,” She said, giving up.

“Admit it I’m just the better hunter,” He said.

“You wish,” she said, jumping on his back.

“what the hell!?” Dean said laughing, “I won!” She said.

“What are you gonna make him do?” Sam asked.

“Don’t know yet, just wanted to win, He’s more of a challenge,” Viv said with a shrug.

“We got nothing on knights or the mark,” Dean said annoyed.

“Let’s hunt,” Viv said.

“There’s nothing we can do right why not kill a few monsters,” She added.

“Sounds good,” Dean said with a smile.

“I’m gonna check with the angels,” Cas said.

“Be careful!” Dean said, kissing him, Viv smiled.

“Shut up!” Dean said.


	8. Chapter 8

“Demons?” Dean asked Sam nodded.

“We can’t bring you,” Dean said to Viv.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Really? You have to ask,” Dean said.

“Fine, I’ll stay here,” She said with a pout.

“But I’m sending a hound with you, a puppy they listen better,” Viv said.

“Viv you know I don’t like dogs,” Dean said.

“No, but Sammy does,” Viv said with a smile.

“We don't need a hound besides if you send in they will know where you are and we can’t have that,” Dean said.

“Fine I’ll stay out of it; go have all the fun,” She said.

The boys left along with Cas and John leaving Viv all alone in the bunker to explore, she wandered around the library for a while then made her way to the bedrooms found sams first looked around type Sam, she found old photos of him and Dean at the very bottom was a picture of the three of them she smiled remembering it was about a month before Crowley kidnapped her. Dean's room was. Next, she laughed Dean's room had guns on the wall, record player with types of vinyl “nice!” She said sifting through his records finally settling in Zeppelin 4, she wandered around the room picture of them with mom in his desk, half-eaten pie “disgusting!” She said sniffing it, she cleaned his room as she danced around his room.

“God, brother you’re a bit of a pig,” She said, throwing away all the old food she found in his room.

She was in the hotel room “seriously your room is nasty for someone so afraid of germs,” She said.

“Stay out of my room,” Dean said.

“Too late, what do you want,” She said.

“It’s not Demons,” Sam said.

“Than what is it?” She asked.

“We don’t know we were hoping you could help,” Dean said.

“Can I go get shoes and turn off the record player?” She asked.

“Hurry up,” Dean said.

“Alright, what’s going on,” Vivi asked reappearing in the hotel room.

“We don’t know,” Sam said.

“Where’s, dad?” She asked.

“At the police station,” Dean said Viv nodded.

“Why am I here?” She asked, picking up the newspaper.

“Um, to help Sis,” Dean said.

“Ok,” she said.

“Do you not wanna be here?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m hungry!” Viv answered.

“ Viv focus,” Sam said.

“You’ve got nothing,” She said.

“I don’t know what it is,” She added, Dean, sighed.

“Do you wanna eat first?” Dean asked she nodded.

“Dean we don’t have time for this,” Sam said.

“One minute, you don’t want my help, and now you do what my help make up your mind!” Viv snapped.

“That’s not… people are dying, and you want to eat?” Sam asked.

“Yes!” She said.

“Fine go eat,” Sam said.

“Wasn’t asking for your permission,” Viv snapped.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you right now?” Dean asked.

“I’m tired,” She said.

“I’m sorry…. I’m just really fucking tired,” She said.

“It’s ok, Come here,” Dean said, hugging her.

“I need a nap,” She said into Dean's chest.

“Lay down, you can help when you wake up.” He said.

Vivian fell asleep.

“Why do you spoil her?” Sam asked.  
“She was my best friend, she is my best friend, I miss her, and it’s hard not to,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“I swear it’s like we are 10 again when I’m with her,” He added with a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s what she wants and when she betrays us it will be that much worse,” Sam said.

“She’s not gonna betray us, Sam,” Dean said annoyed.

“Are you so sure?” Crowley asked.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“I came to check on my darling girl,” He said, looking at Viv.

“She’s tired?” He asked.

“Yeah, she was really grumpy,” Dean said.

“I’ll take her for a few days,” Crowley said.

“No, no she’s fine where she is,” Dean said, stepping in front of her.

“Make sure she drinks, and moose leave her alone about it,” Crowley said disappearing.

Dean looked at Sam. “She hasn’t been drinking the blood,” Sam said.

“Dammit!” Dean said, searching her for the flask.

“Oh thank god,” He said, pulling it out of her jacket.

“Vivi wakes up,” Dean said.

“Vivi come on,” Shaking her.

“What?” She asked sleepily.

“Um you need to drink some,” He said, holding the flask to her mouth.

“Don’t want it,” She said, pushing his hand away.

“Vivi you’ll get sick come please for me?” He said she sighed and drank from the flask.

“What?” Viv asked.

“Why aren’t you drinking like you should?” Dean asked she sighed threw her nose.

“I'm tired of the judgment, having to explain myself,” She said.

“So you’d rather die?” Dean yelled.

  
“No, I don’t wanna die I’ve cut back,” She said.

“ You do what you need to do,” Sam said “we aren’t losing you again,” He added, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“It’s ok, Sammy!” She said.

“Better?” He asked she nodded Dean handed her back the flask.

“Who told you?” She asked.

“Crowley popped in!” Dean said.

“Of course he did,” She said shaking her head.

“So what are we hunting?” Viv asked, looking around.

“Werewolf,” John said, walking in.

“Looking sharp Dad,” She said with a smile.

“Thanks,” John said.

“What do you know?” Viv asked.

“Not a lot, we will find em, I’m hungry,” John said.

“Me too,” they said.

They headed to the diner connected to the motel,

“baby girl, what are you doing here?” John asked.

“Dean called!” She said John looked at Dean.

“We need help, and damn good thing I did,” Dean said, annoyed, Viv sighed.

“You gonna stay mad at me?” She asked.

“yeah, Viv I might!” He said.

“What did I miss!?” John asked.

“Dean I…” “save it!” Dean said, pissed.

“Viv hasn’t been drinking her medicine like she should be,” Sam said.

“not you too!?” Viv said, looking at Sam.

“It could kill you!” He whispered.

“I didn’t think you cared!” She said.

“we care baby girl, you do what you need to no more judgment from any of us ok?” John said

“Yeah dad,” She said.

After a few days, they finally found the werewolf pack, “Viv you ready?” John asked.

“yes more than ready!” She said, smiling as they circled the barn, she followed John, Sam went with Dean.

“baby girl no powers unless there’s trouble!” John said.

“ok!” She said not wanting to fight about it, they entered the barn “it stinks in here,” Viv whispered.

“like dead bodies,” She added.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said.

“Dad we are too late,” He added John shook his head,

“We should go, cops are coming,” Sam said.   
“I don’t understand if that’s where you tracked them to than where are they?” Viv asked, climbing in John's truck.

“Dad look out!” She yelled as a wolf grabbed him.

“well, if it isn’t hells princess slumming it with the Winchester’s,” He said.

“How do you know me?” She asked.

“A little bird told us,” The other one said.

“Did the birdie also tell you I am a Winchester,” She said throwing her knife at the wolf holding Dean striking him in the head, snapping the neck of the one holding her father, Sam stabbed the one holding him.

“You could have hit me!” Dean yelled.

, “You’re welcome!” She said.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

Viv walked into the sound of Dean retching.

“brother, are you alright?” Viv asked through the door.

“yes, I’m... no, I’m not,” Dean said, opening the door.

“I can get the blade we can go find something to kill,” Viv said.

“I’ll be ok, promise,” Dean said.

“No Dean, you’re not, please I won’t tell Sammy or Dad, or you’re angel we will be quick,” She said.

“no Vivi, I can’t you don’t know what that thing does to me,” Dean said.

“I know, I don’t like seeing you like this I just wanna fix it,” She said.

“You up for a chase?” Dean asked, smiling.

“No I’m tired,” She said.

“Sammy’s staying with dad if you wanna stay with me?” Dean said.

“I’ll stay. Have you heard from Cas?” She asked.

“yeah he checked in by phone,” Dean said seeming a bit sad. 

“is it hard being away from him?” She asked, “do you really wanna know, or is it fuel to tease me later?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t have asked,” She said.

“Yeah sometimes, do you have someone?” Dean asked.

“yeah no! No! I.. uh no,” She said blushing.

“sister!?” He asked.

“no, uh it’s hard when your “dad” is the king of hell, either they want to gain his favor or they want to hold you for ransom, tortures big and it’s not like I can date a human boy with my powers and little problem,” She said shaking the flask at him.

“So you’re still a virgin?” Dean asked.

“uh yeah I am,” She said, not looking at him.

“You don’t have to be in love to have sex,” Dean said.

“I just didn’t want to with a demon!” She said, looking away.

“I’m just teasing. I respect that,” Dean said, laying down she laid down next to him.

“I always thought you’d be a ladies man,” Viv said.

“I like both,” He said.

“cool,” She said.

“I’m mean really not even tempted?” Dean asked, sitting up on his elbow.

“There was one he was nice, he was friends with Meg but was on Lucifer’s side, and well Crowley killed him when he found him in my room he was trying to hide me from Lucifer and Crowley,” Viv said rolling on to her side.

“what happened?” Dean asked.

“Crowley ripped his spine out,” She said tears forming.

“I’m sorry for asking!” Dean said.

“It’s ok you didn’t know,” Viv said.

“can I stay in bed with you?” She asked.

“yeah you stay right here with me,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Dean,” John said.

“oh, shit! What time is it?” He asked.

“3am where’s your sister?” He asked.

“She was here,” Dean said Viv walked in with a mouthful of candy and a bag full of snacks she looked sheepish.

“Hi, guys!” She said chewing.

“What is with you and candy?” Dean asked.

“I’m hungry,” She said, sitting down taking out her flask and drinking some.

“It tastes better with chocolate, and we are out of whiskey,” She said “what?”

“No more candy,” John asked, taking the bag.

“Jeez Vivi,” He said going through the bag.

“it’s not all for me. I got some for Dean too,” She said, taking the bag back and handing it to Dean, Dean laughed.

“Dude where did you find these?” He asked, holding up a candy bar.

“Gas station,” She said.

“Kids,” John said.

“What’s up, dad!?” They said, looking at him.

“It still weirds me out, um the werewolves have moved towns, I came to get you guys so we could move to the next town over,” John said.

“Ok, let’s go,” Dean said, getting up and collecting his stuff. Viv snapped her finger.

“Let’s go!” She said.

“Dammit, Viv!” Dean said.

“Don’t worry?” she said, smiling.

“Vivs riding with me, Sam you’re with dad,” Dean said, opening the car door.

“What is up with those two?” Sam asked, getting into the truck with John.

“I don’t know sometimes I just think that it’s a twin thing,” John said, looking at Sam. 

“Viv what did you do with it?” He asked.

“your dildo?” She asked smirking.

“Yes, Vivian my dildo,” He said.

“it’s in my bag, I figured if dad sees it in mine, he won’t throw a bitch fit,” She said.

“oh! Thanks,” Dean said.

“Anything for you, but why risk it! I know dad doesn’t mind you being with Cas and he knows you have sex, but still, it’s one thing to know but another to see it,” Viv said.

“I miss Cas, and I get horny,” Dean said, Viv nodded.

“I can’t get over the fact that you have never had sex, I mean, look at you. You’re hot, you’ve got a great personality, you’re kind sometimes,” Dean said.

“I told you why, and I look like a girl version of you, of course, I’m hot,” She said laughing.

“Oh, did you grab the snack bag?” She asked.

“Dad took it!” He said.

“All of it!?” She asked, he nodded. 

“What is it with you and Candy?” Dean asked.

“I like it,” She said shrugging, “fine if you don’t wanna tell me,” Dean said.

“I just like candy,” She said. 

“So tell me again how this man of letters wanted to make you part of his zoo?” Viv asked, laughing.

“Shut up, It’s not funny,” Dean said.

“Dean it’s fucking hilarious, And Crowley saved you?” She asked.

“Yes but now he has the blade until we find Abbadon,” Dean said.

“Which is proving a bit of a challenge,” He added.

“Well, ok, what else did I miss?” She asked.

“Um let’s see Cas was human for a while, Sam was possessed by an angel, Metatron is trying to take over heaven, so Cas is on a mission to stop him,” Dean said.

“Metatron? Isn’t that a transformer?” Viv asked Dean to start laughing.

“Sam said the same thing, No he’s the scribe of God,” Dean said.

“So he’s a secretary?” She asked.

“A powerful one, he cast all the angels out of heaven, killed Kevin,” He said.

“The prophet?” Viv asked.

“You know about him?” Dean asked back.

“Not really only what I overheard, I’m sorry that happened,” She replied.

“yeah anyways, Abbadon is a top priority,” Dean said, Viv nodded.

“I’m hungry,” She said.

“Call dad let him know, I need gas,” Dean said. 

_ “We’re almost there, can you wait?” _

_ “No, dad! And We need gas!” _

_ “Next exit!” _

_ “Thank you!” _

“Next exit,” Viv relaid.

“Shouldn't have taken your snacks,” Dean said.

“I know, jerk,” She said, they pulled into the gas station and got out of the car.

“Son of a bitch,” She said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Smell that?” She asked.

“Blood,” Sam said she nodded, John went behind the building.

“Dead dog back there,” John said.

“is it fresh?” Viv asked.

“yeah,” He answered.

“We need to go now,” She said.

“there’s the bitch,” The guy said Viv looked at him.

“Abbadon wants to meet with you,” He said.

“ok just don’t hurt them,” She said, looking at Dean.

“Viv no!” Dean said.

“You can find me,” She said, kissing his cheek and walking to the demon.

“Viv no, No,” Dean yelled.

“Son of a bitch,” He yelled. 


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

They called Bobby and headed to his house

“Damnit!” Dean said hitting the steering wheel

“Dean clam down we will find her!” Sam said Dean pulled over, hopped out of the car.

“I can’t do this is can't!” Dean said.

, “hey breath, she said you could find her! She did a spell Dean when she kissed you!” Sam said

“Sammy’s right! All you gotta do is call her, right!?” John asked

“I’ve been trying!” Dean said.

, “it’s not working, She damn cryptic!” Dean added.

, “and for a good reason!” Crowley said.

“You son of a bitch this your fault!” Dean yelled.

“calm down! I’ll help you find her, I don’t want her with Abbadon anymore than you do!” Crowley yelled.

“what did she say? And what did she do before she went with the demon?” Crowley asked.

“she said I could find her and then she kissed me,” he said.

“on the mouth or the cheek?” Crowley asked.

“on the cheek!” Dean said Crowley was next to Dean looking at his face.

“clever girl! And this why she still a virgin!” Crowley said.

“what does that have to do with anything?” John asked.

“virgin blood and saliva are perfect for spells, my girl likes to use her own!” Crowley said wiping Dean's cheek.

“it’s for tracking spell!” He added disappearing and reappearing with all the things they need for a tracking spell. 

Crowley mixed the ingredients

“squirrel I need your blood!” Crowley said

“why?” Dean asked

“because you are her twin and she already cast blood to blood spell on you,” Crowley said grabbing Dean's hand and cutting it, he poured the ingredients into the map as it burned it showed her location.

“there she is!” Crowley said pointing

“You got the blade?” Dean asked, “I’ll get it meet you there!” He said. 

John, Dean, and Sam showed at the place where Abbadon had Vivian

“Dean!?” John said

“What!?” Dean snapped

“You need to keep your head, Son!” John said

“Dad, they are torturing her,” Dean said, 

“how do you know that?” Sam asked.

, “I don’t know I just know,” Dean said Crowley appeared

“here you get her out,” Crowley said. Dean nodded took the blade and headed towards the building Sam and John behind him. 

Vivian was screaming when they walked into the building they hurried to find her

“tell me where he is!” Abbadon yelled

“I tell you, you kill me! I don’t tell you, you’ll torture me and I’ll die anyway!” Vivian said with a laugh and coughing 

“my brothers are gonna kick your ass!” She added breathing hard

“you protect Crowley?” Abbadon asked.

“no fucker can rot! I protect myself!” She said Vivian said a few words in Latin Abbadon looked at her.

“I have a thing for magic,” Vivian said Abbadon struggled to move.

“What did you do?” She screamed.

“Devils trap carved into every red blood cell, bones, and atom of your vessel!” Vivian said, laughing the other demons came in Viv looked at them.

“Princess,” One said stabbing the others.

“I have those loyal to me, my brothers are here! Leave, and thank you!” She said, smiling.

“anything for you, princess,” He said leaving. 

Dean kicked in the door.

“Vivi!” He yelled.

“in here!” She yelled coughing.

“aww, he has a sweet nickname for you!” Abbadon said.

“shut it!” Viv said.

“are you ok?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine! She’s locked down!” Viv said.

“you know she let the demons go!” Abbadon said John looked at her 

“what? I do have some that support me!” She said shrugged she winced.

“get to stabbing!” Viv said, pointing.

“dad take her out of here!” Dean said.

“come on, Vivi!” John said, picking her up.

“son of a bitch,” She said Abbadon laughed.

“put me down,” Viv said, breathing hard.

“if she passes out the spell where’s off,” Abbadon said smiling.

“Viv you gotta stay awake,” John said.

, “dad I can’t,” She said, closing her eyes.

Abbadon knocked Dean into the wall.

“Aww you love your sister,” Abbadon said holding him against the wall pinning Sam and John to another Dean fought against Abbadon breaking free, 

“What the hell?” She said, pushing him back; he fought it smiled and stabbed her. 

Dean kept stabbing.

“Enough, Dean,” Sammy yelled, Dean, looked up and stopped.

“Vivi,” Dean said, looking at his sister.

“They did a number on her,” John said, lifting her shirt exposing her stomach. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Sam said 

“I’ll take her,” Crowley said

“No, This is your fault,” Dean said 

“Fine make sure she drinks, and she rests I’ll check-in,” Crowley said John picked her up and took her to Dean's car.

“Put her in the front with me!” Dean said, sliding into the front seat.

Dean pulled her head into his lap,

“She'll be ok,” Sam said Dean turned the car on and pulled away. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

Dean put Viv in his bed when they got back to the bunker.

“Should we call Cas!?” Sam asked.

“Nah he’s got other stuff to worry about,” Dean said.

“but he can heal her,” Sam said.

“I know,” Dean said, pulling his phone out.

“he’s not answering,” Dean said, putting his phone away. 

“She wakes up yet?” John asked.

“no she’s still out," Sam said, walking into the kitchen.

“she held out as long as she could,” John said, shaking his head.

“where the hell did she learn that spell!?” Sam said.

“Crowley did say she has an affinity for magic,” Dean said.

“Cas called he needs our help,” Dean said.

“with what?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know if he would say,” Dean said.

“I’ll take care of her, go!” John said. 

“I have the location of Metatron,” Cas said.

“let’s do this but Cas you can’t come,” Dean said.

“No, I am not sending you in to take him on alone,” Cas said.

“I won’t be alone, I need you to go heal Viv for me Abbadon did a number on her,” Dean said Cas sighed.

“if you die I will resurrect you and kill you myself,” Cas said, kissing him.

“I got his back!” Sam said, smiling at Cas. 

“Ready,” Sam asked Dean knocked him out,

“Sorry little brother,” Dean said, going off in search of Metatron. 

Sam watched Metatron stab Dean and disappeared.

“No! Dean!” Sam yelled.

“it’s ok!” Dean said 

“No, I’ll help; a spell Viv can do something," Sam said.

“no Sammy it’s the mark! I don’t…. I don’t like what it’s doing to me!” Dean grunted.

“no! Dean hold on!” Sam cried.

“I’m proud of us!” Dean said, letting out his last breath. 

Sam brought Dean back to the bunker,

“Dad,” Sam yelled.

“what the hell happened?” John asked.

“he’s dead,” Sam said, crying placing him next to Viv, 

“This is all Crowley’s fault,” Sam said, heading to the room to summon him. 

Viv woke up when Crowley appeared in their room.

“he awake, yet?” She asked.

“It will take a minute!” He answered.

“Dean brother, wake up!” Viv whispered Dean opened his eyes they were black, 

“Vivi?” He asked.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“Good,” He said.

“let’s get out of here!” She said with a smile.

“heal her,” Dean said, Crowley, smiled and waved his hand.

“Finally,” She said. 

“Where are they!?” John asked, “what in the room!?” Sam said.

“no, they aren’t,” John yelled.

“what the fuck!?” Sam said, looking around.

“Crowley show?” John asked Sam shook his head, Cas finally made it to the bunker.

“where are is she?” He asked.

“um, Cas something happened to Dean!” Sam said.

“what happened?” Cas asked.

“Metatron killed him, but now he’s gone and so is Viv,” Sam said.

“what do you mean they are gone,” Cas growled. 

They found a note in Dean's room.

“are you kidding me?” Sam said, reading the note and handing it to Cas.

“he’s a demon,” Cas said 

“Viv played us this was the game the whole time, get Dean,” John said, shaking his head. 

“What’s the end game?” Sam asked, 

“She has the one person she loves most in this world and Crowley has a hired gun a knight,” John said laughing 

“I told you we couldn’t trust her,” Cas said.

“good for you,” Sam said. 

“Where’s your brother?” Crowley asked, Viv as she sipped a beer.

“I don’t know and don’t care,” Viv said shrugging.

“don’t get smart,” Crowley said.

“Leave her alone,” Dean said behind him. 

“brother, how’s the waitress?” Viv asked. He smiled, sitting down.

“Dear sister, we need to find you, someone,” Dean said.

“um no! Virgin blood is hard to come by these days, and I prefer to use my own!” She said smiling 

“damn you kill me, you don’t know what you are missing!” Dean said 

“oh I know just don’t care!” She said laughing Dean shrugged, 

“now demons are watching!” Viv said 

“that’s one's mine, but the other one is not!” She said, Dean, nodded and got up, walked out. 

“We need to find them!” John said 

“Yeah dad,” Sam said, flipping through the books. 

“what about Cas?” John asked 

“he’s got nothing, and his grace is depleting,” Sam said, 

“I really thought she wanted to come back to us,” Sam said.

“I drank the kool-aid to Son,” John said Sam shook his head, 

“I think I found him,” Sam said, looking at his computer.

“a few towns over," Sam said

“I'll stay here watch out for any more signs,” Sam added.

“be careful now that we know Viv is only out for herself and Dean,” John said, Sam nodded. 

Dean walked back into the bar.

“brother, can we move on; I’m bored,” Viv said.

“go ahead!” Dean said.

“The whole point was to get my brother, now I overheard Crowley on the phone with Sam he’s a day out!” Viv said.

“So!” Dean said.

“he’s gonna want to cure you!” She said Dean nodded.

“I’m sorry, I need you to be safe, Dean,” She added.

“so it was game? To get to me?” Dean asked.

“yeah, Crowley’s idea!” Viv said with a shrug.

“damn sister you’re cold!” Dean said with a smile,

“I know you don’t really care, but I do love you!” She said.

“I know sis! And part of me still loves you too,” He said.

“now are we moving on?” She asked.

“yeah, I guess!” He said. 

The hopped in the car and drove.

“hey, I left the tab open for you!” Dean said into the phone, Viv looked at him.

“not Sam, who are you!?” He asked.

“welp, Sam should just let us go!” Dean said.

“I will find you and kill you!” He added hanging up,

“what’s Sam got himself into now?” Viv asked.

“some asshat has Sam!” Dean said.

“That sucks, I’m hungry!” She said, taking a sip from her flask.

“you’re always hungry,” He said, reaching behind him grabbing a bag of candy handing it to her. 

“This is why you are my favorite,” She said, smiling.

“Dean, how are you doing? I’m mean technically you a demon now!” She said.

“I don’t know Vivi!” Dean said she nodded.

“what about you? I mean I should be mad, but I’m not,” Dean said, pulling up to a bar.

“You gonna drink?” He asked.

“maybe!” She said shrugging.

“do we have to go to a strip club?” She asked.

“come on sis you know you enjoy it!” Dean said with a smile.

“you’re not wrong dearest brother! But I really wanna find someone to torture!” She said pouting Dean wrapped an arm around her.

“later promise!” Dean said. 

Sam was closing in on them.

“Dad I’m close!” Sam said, calling John.

“Sammy, make sure you bring in both of them, we need to save both!” John said.

“Yeah, dad, I know!” Sam said, walking up to the strip club.

“what happened?” Sam asked.

“some psycho and his sister!” The bouncer said 

“Is this them?” Sam asked holding up a picture, 

“Yeah, that’s them!” He said.

“if they come back call me!” Sam said, handing him his card. 

“Another bar?” Viv asked 

“shut up or leave,” Dean said.

“fine,” She said, 

“But if he catches us he will kill me and try to fix you,” She said.

“I will never let him hurt you,” Dean said, grabbing her.

“it’s still me! You are my twin; I will never lose you again,” He said


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

“So you found us,” Dean said as Sammy entered the bar.

“come on I don’t wanna hurt you,” Sam said they laughed.

“those cuffs aren’t gonna work,” Dean said.

“let’s find out,” Sam said there was gas in the room.

“Seriously, Dean,” Viv said he rushed her out. Sam fled out the door. 

“Well hell, I’ve been looking for you for a while,” The man said pointing a gun at Dean 

“Dean!?” Viv said.

“it’s ok! I’m sorry, do we know each other?” Dean asked.

“Yeah I’m Cole; you killed my father,” He said.

“ok! I don’t remember!” Dean said, smiling, they fought.

Dean kicked his ass Sam cuffed Vivian.

“what the fuck, Sammy?” Vivian said.

while Dean was distracted, Sam dumped holy water on him and cuffed him with the demon cuffs. 

Sam put both of them in the back seat.

“You gonna kill me Sammy?” Vivian asked.

“No, Vivi we aren’t! We are going to save you too,” Sam said.

“We don’t wanna be saved,” Dean said

“you don’t mean that! It’s disgusting in here,” Sam said

“It’s just a car Sammy,” Dean said Viv laughed

“just a car? You love this car,” Sam said, pulling into the bunker's garage, John came out to help.

“Daddy,” Vivian said, smiling sweetly. 

“nice try baby girl,” He said, grabbing her. 

“Dean,” She said, looking at her brother. 

“it’s ok Vivi,” Dean said 

“don’t hurt her,” He added as Sam dragged him off. 

“what are you going to do to her?” Dean asked

“Nothing!” He said strapping Dean to the chair Vivian right beside him

“devils traps don’t work on me,” She said

“We know, but this will!” John said covering her mouth with a rag etched in symbols she struggled and looked at Dean 

“there’s nothing I can do right now,” Dean said she nodded. 

John and Sam left the room. “I put a call into Bobby. He’s on his way!” John said 

“We can cure demons, but I don’t know what to do about Viv!” Sam said 

“and that’s why I called Bobby!” John said.

Sam called Cas to me; he knows they found Dean and Vivian, Bobby showed up. 

“anybody talk to Crowley?” Bobby asked they shook their heads

“welp let’s get started to inject them both!” Bobby said they both looked up when the door opened 

“why is she gagged?” Bobby asked

“no spouting Latin!” John said Viv laughed

“What!? Needed to call in backup” Dean asked

“come on Sam you don’t know if it’s gonna work!” Dean said 

“We don’t know that it won’t,” Sam said, to fill the syringe Viv pulled at her restraints.

“still don’t like needles?!” Sam said looking at her she struggled harder

“Stop Vivi your gonna hurt yourself,” John said, she struggled harder ropes rubbing.

“Someone needs to stop her,” Dean said, looking at his sister. 

“Dean!” She said muffled.

“just leave her alone, you don’t understand!” Dean said 

“no! No!” She yelled through the gag mustering up enough force to knock her chair backward.

“Viv,” Dean said.

“give it to me,” John said to Sam. 

“Dad don’t,” Dean warned.

“why not!?” John asked, “it’s how she was tortured! 

They stabbed her repeatedly with needles!” Dean said Viv had genuine fear on her face when she looked at John 

“Dad, please don’t,” She begged through the gag John sighed and looked at Sam, he jabbed her with a needle in her arm. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, Viv was crying, struggling to get free even harder.

“look do what you want to me, just leave Vivi alone,” Dean said.

“you actually care about her?” Bobby asked 

“Yeah, she’s my sister, my twin!” Dean said Sam sighed and stabbed him Dean roared they left the room, 

“Vivi look at me!” Dean said she looked up.

“I promise I’ll get you out,” Dean said she nodded.

They sat and waited for them to come back, Viv worked for her hand free and pulled the gag off.

“Dean, are you ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, Sis I’m ok it burns!” He said.

“I can't get my other hand out!” She said, pulling.

“Vivi stop your gonna hurt yourself. Just breath and relax. You’ll get free, and then I want you to run. I’ll come to you. I promise no matter what happens,” Dean said, Viv, nodded. 

“We do need to feed her, she is human!” Bobby said.

“that was genuine fear, no bullshit!” John said, rubbing his face, “I’m such an asshole!” He added, walking away.

“how long were they gone?” Bobby asked 

“4 months,” Sam said, looking down.

“he does care about her! I can’t believe how much they bonded in that time,” Bobby said 

“they’ve always been like that you know that,” Sam said

“she been gone,” Bobby said 

“doesn’t matter,” Sam said looking at his watch almost time for the next injection “

“You wanna get her some food!” Sam said, looking at Bobby.

“Yeah, kid I’ll get her some food!” He said walking away

Sam headed back into the dungeon, Viv finally got free they forgot to check her pockets she drank the blood she had left. When Sam came in, she flung him against the wall.

“Go!” Dean said she took one last look and ran. 

“Viv got free!” Sam yelled running after her Dean laughing echoing behind him, 

“What!?” John said 

“she’s out she got free; you checked her pockets right,” Sam asked

“no, I didn’t!” John said shaking his head 

“she didn’t have a knife," Dean yelled hearing them outside the doors

“What?” They asked

“Viv she’s got more power than you think!” Dean said laughing Sam stabbed him with the needle Dean roared and growled 

“We gotta find Viv!” Bobby said Dean started laughing 

“You won’t find her, only I know where she went!” Dean said smiling eyes flashing black 

“Bobby and I will go look for her shouldn’t be too hard; she does have a sweet tooth!” John said. 

Viv went to the third motel in the phone book, she called Cas.

** _ “Cas, please help me.” _ **

** _ “Why should I help you? You plotted to turn Dean against us.” _ **

** _ “Yes but please, I promise I’ll explain it. You can just read my mind please and don’t tell my family, please Cas I promise I didn’t hurt Dean right. I said I promised you and didn’t.”  _ **

** _ “Fine but if this is another ploy I’ll kill you myself,” _ **

** _ “Thank you! Can you bring food?” _ **

“How hard can she be to find?” Bobby said, stopping at the third gas station.

“she’s not dumb,” John said.

“would she reach out to anyone?” Bobby asked.

“I doubt it! She doesn’t have any friends,” John said. 

Cas pulled up to the motel; he knocked on Viv's door.

“oh thank god!” She said, hugging him.

“explain why I’m not killing you,” Cas said.

“I just wanted my brother that’s it, yes I may have pushed a little, but I just want to keep him safe I never wanted him to turn and when he did Crowley thought I could keep him in line,” Viv said, “just do it you’ll see everything!” She added, grabbing his hand.

“it will hurt!” Cas said she nodded. 

“I’m so sorry!” He said when he was done, she was crying.

“I’m sorry Cas I never told anyone!” She said.

“John really did that to you?” Cas asked, she nodded.

“I bought your food!” He said, handing her a bag.

“Thanks, Cas! Really!” She said he hugged her,

“I’m gonna go check on your brother, you stay here ward the place. I won’t tell them, ok?” Cas said she nodded.

“Thanks!” She said. 

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean yelled, walking down the halls.

“Don’t you wanna play.” He added, Sam walked down the halls trying to find him.

“You only have yourself to blame Sam. you pumped full of human blood the cuffs stopped working and well Vivi you shouldn't have given that needle to dad,” Dean yelled.

“Come on,” Dean yelled, Sam turned the lights off.

“Smart move,” Dean said, walking around he found the power room the door slammed. 

“This plan, Sammy?” Dean yelled.

“Just let me finish, and we can find Viv!” Sam said.

“You think she wants to be cured, you think I want to be cured,” Dean yelled hammering on the door.

“she just wants her family, and I just want her,” Dean yelled.

“Dean I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam said 

“no but I wanna hurt you,” Dean said Sam took off, he peeked around the corner Dean was behind him Cas grabbed Dean.

“it’s over,” Cas said. 

They finished the cure, and Dean was human.

“We need to get Viv,” Dean said

“she's ok. Scared but ok,” Cas said to him when they were alone.

“You saw her?” Dean asked.

“she called me, I bought her food, and she let me read her mind. I saw it all, Dean. When you were kids, everything in hell Crowley did to her, what John just did. Dean, she was terrified and he…” Cas said.

“I know I need to go to her,” Dean said 

“I’ll take you,” Cas said hugging him Dean kissed him 

“I’m sorry,” He kept saying in between kisses. 

“I know.” Was all Cas said.

Viv paced the motel room her phone rang it was Dean. 

** _ “Dean! Thank god! Are you ok?”  _ **

** _ “Yeah sis I’m ok! Are you?” _ **

** _ “No, I’m not. I’m worried about you.” _ **

** _ “I’m me again kind of.” _ **

** _ “Are you coming? I called Cas he stopped by.” _ **

** _ “Cas and I are coming to get you.” _ **

** _ “Ok just hurry before dad finds me.” _ **

Cas and Dean pulled up to the motel the same time as John and Bobby. 

“just go I got her,” Dean said, looking at John.

“I can’t let you do that,” John said.

Viv peek out the window by the way Cas and Dean were standing. She could tell they were trying to protect her.

“Dad just back off,” Dean said.

“Son we need to help her, get rid of the demon blood!” John said Cas shook his head 

“she was terrified, and you still stabbed her with the needle,” Cas yelled. 

“Dean!?” Viv said walking out 

“Oh sis I’m here,” He said going to her. 

“it’s ok, I got you!” He said, picking her up and hugging her, “how do you know anything?” Bobby asked 

“I read her mind earlier; I saw everything! And I mean everything John,” Cas said, walking to her and Dean.

“Vivi, please let us find a way to get rid of the demon blood, no needles,” John said

“Please, sis come home! You can stay with me and Cas I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you!” Dean said she nodded but didn’t let go

“Cas you’re gonna have to drive,” Dean said climbing in the back seat Viv clinging to him like a spider monkey. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Viv fell asleep again.

“She is out,” Dean said, sliding her on to the seat.

“Dean, I am sorry,” Cas said.

“for what?” Dean asked, putting Viv's head in his lap.

“for everything, if I had known I wouldn’t have been so quick to judge Dean, everything she has ever done was to get back to you,” Cas said

“babe it’s ok, we didn’t know!” Dean said leaning forward to pat his shoulder

“I know how much you mean to each other now and I’m sorry I was so jealous! I mean I know you love Sam, but when I saw you with Vivian I just don’t know,” Cas said

“Hey it’s ok, we need to get her better, and keep her away from dad," Dean said

“We are going to have to wean her off if it, we can’t just stop it!” Cas said

“I know so we need to talk to Crowley!” Dean said

“she’s afraid he’s mad at her for choosing you!” Cas said

“well, he can bite me! He did this to her!” Dean said brushing her hair with his fingers

“Cas what exactly did you see from when we were kids that you are mad at dad about!?” Dean asked

“I don’t know if she wants me to tell you,” Cas said Dean nodded

“I’ll ask her later, but now she needs to sleep; she’s been through a lot today,” Dean said

“so have you I’ll carry her inside and to our room, but you need to rest too!” Cas said Dean nodded and helped Cas get Viv out of the car.

“Is she ok?” Sam asked

“yeah just tired, I’m gonna go to bed too!” Dean said

“Dean waits. She’s fine right?” Sam asked worriedly

“no Sam she’s traumatized, Crowley tortured her the same way. So no, she not ok,” Dean said, walking away.

Cas followed carrying Viv. Cas laid Viv in bed Dean climbed next to her

“Dean I would stay, but Hannah needs my help rounding up all the angels getting them back to heaven!” Cas said

“it’s ok, go check in with Viv and me, she does ask about you,” Dean said

“I will be back soon, and we will figure out how to get that mark off of you,” Cas said Dean nodded

“I love you,” Dean said

“I love you too,” Cas said, kissing Dean and left.

Dean laid down next to Viv and wrapped his arms around her.

“love you, sis,” He said holding her close,

“Cas,” Sam said stopping him

“what Sam?” Cas said annoyed

“I didn’t mean to hurt her,” He said

“Sam She was scared. I’m mean terrified. I have never felt that kind of fear!” Cas said looking up as Bobby and John came in

“she's gonna be ok right?” Sam asked

“I don’t know Sam maybe try not to torture her while I’m gone!” Cas said walking up the stairs,

“what’s got his feathers in a bunch?” Bobby asked

“I don’t know,” Sam said shaking his head

“where are they?” John asked

“Dean's room!” Sam said.

John headed down the hall and walked in Dean's room to check on them. Dean was wake sitting up on the bed.

“Hey, kiddo,” John said Dean got up; they stepped outside.

“What did you do that’s got Cas so pissed?” Dean asked

“I don’t know! I know this afternoon was no picnic!” John said

“Dad She was scared genuinely scared and you…” Dean said

“I know, I just want to help her,” John said

“she doesn’t want to be helped, she just wants to be with her family!” Dean said John nodded and walked away, Dean went back in his room Viv was awake

  
“hey,” She said softly

“Hey, sis,” He said sitting next to her

“I’m gonna get what you need from Crowley!” Dean said

“he’s gonna be mad at me!” She said with a sniff

“no, he won’t!” Dean said Viv nodded,

  
“I’m sorry! For my part in…” he stopped her.

“Vivi I understand, I’m not mad at you I’m just happy you’re home!” He said, smiling.

Dean took Viv to the kitchen; she stayed close.

“Vivi sit down,” Dean said putting some food on her plate

“Thanks,” She said quietly sitting at the table in the kitchen.

John walked in; she started to shake. Dean rubbed her back.

“it’s ok,” He whispered

“what’s up?” Dean asked

“um, I just I feel horrible,” John said looking at Viv, she shook her head

“I’m not hungry anymore!” She said to Dean

“go on!” Dean said Viv left the room

“dad she’s scared of being tortured again!” Dean said an angry edge to his voice

“I wasn’t trying to torture her, I just want to help her!” John said

“Next time, listen to me. Demon or not she’s still my sister,” Dean said getting up putting the plate in the sink and taking Vivs to her,

“Dean I just want to talk to her!” John said

“well, dad that’s not gonna happen tonight,” Dean said

“Dean!” He yelled

“no, dad. You could have just left her alone, she would have stayed with me!” Dean yelled back, John just looked at him.

Dean went back to his room Viv was gone she left a note,

  
Dean,  
I need to go to Crowley make it right  
I love you and will always love you  
I will check in when I can   
I don’t wanna be cured, I can’t be cured   
Please don’t look for me!  
Tell Cas he can tell you what he saw!  
Love,  
Vivi

  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled

“What?” Everyone came running

“she left!” He said shaking his head putting the note in his pocket

“Did she say where she was going?” Sam asked

“yeah back to Crowley,” Dean said annoyed

“why would she go back to him?” Sam asked

“I don’t know Sam maybe because she’s made it pretty clear she doesn’t want to be cured; she likes what she is,” Dean said

“and that’s doesn’t bother you!?” Bobby asked

“no Bobby it doesn’t bother me because we are all a little off! I have the mark, Sams been possessed by Lucifer, you ditched your Reaper and then was brought back to life and well dad you died and came back, and oh yeah my boyfriend's an angel!” Dean yelled

“can you just call her!?” Sam asked

“no, the spell wore off, along with the hellhound protection,” Dean said.

  
“Your highness the princess is back!”

“Sweetheart!” Crowley said opening his arms

“how mad you are at me?” Viv asked putting her head down

“Everyone out," Crowley said the demons left snickering

“You didn’t betray me, sweetheart, you did what I wanted to keep an eye on your brother!” H said, “

So you’re not mad at me? No punishment?” She asked Crowley shook his head

“thank you!” She said

“here, sweetheart,” Crowley said taking her flask and refilling it

“thank you!” She said eyes filled with tears

“come!” He said sitting down she climbed in his lap and cried

“they hurt you?” Crowley asked

“just my dad!” She said he nodded

“Want me to take care of it?” He asked she nodded

“hound it is!” Crowley said Viv smiled

“make it hurt,” She said.

“Hey, I found a case!” Sam said

“Whatcha got?” John asked

“looks like hellhounds, Viv might be there!” Sam said hopefully

“doubt it!” Dean said it had been three weeks since Viv left she hadn’t checked in.

“but she might be! You don’t know she won’t be!” Sam said Dean nodded

“well let’s go!” John said.

“Princess you can't be there!” Crowley said

“I know I don’t wanna be, but I do miss Cas and Dean, even Sam!” She said

“well, I can take care of you dad!” Crowley said she nodded

“What is this really about? It’s not just the needle!” Crowley said

“I let Cas read my mind so he would trust me, he dug up a memory I guess I pushed deep down and didn't want to remember, I was 6 or 7 Dean was at Bobby’s Dad left me in charge when he left I fell asleep I don’t clearly remember what happened, but Sam got out of the room, he beat me until I passed out,” She said shaking her head

“I know you don’t care, but I was a child,” She added

“my mother left me at a workhouse,” Crowley said Viv looked at him

“that's horrible,” She said, Crowley nodded.

“I’m gonna check in with the….” John started when a call came over the police scanner

“I guess we are going there!” Sam said Dean nodded. T

hey pulled up to an empty warehouse

“what the hell is going on?” Sam said

“Gabriel?” Dean asked

“don’t know, maybe it’s Viv,” John said

“not her style; she’s more outright,” Dean said laughing

“do you hear that?” Sam asked, hound howling.

“hellhounds!” John said looking around

“We aren’t protected anymore,” Dean said

“run!” Sam said, they ran, but John wasn’t fast enough

“Dad!” Dean yelled as the hound ripped into him

“no” Dean yelled shooting at the hound wounding it,

“son of a bitch” Dean yelled

“This had to be her,” Sam said “

Nah, Sammy, she wouldn’t send a hound she’d do it herself,” Dean said, looking at his dad.

“It’s done,” Crowley said

“good” Viv said smiling

“my brothers?” She asked

“upset but ya know they’ll get over it!” Crowley said

“Dean's calling me again!” Viv said

“go to him!” Crowley said she nodded and left she called from outside the bunker Dean came up to open the door for her

“Where have you been?” Cas scolded pulling her into a hug

“working things out with Crowley I’m sorry!” She said hugging him back

“Where’s dad!?” She asked

“umm, that why I called?” Dean said

“What?” She said

“he um well a hellhound…” Sam said she shook her head as tears fell

“in sorry I should have been there I could have helped!” She said crying Dean hugged her

“it’s ok sis,” He said.

“Vivian, can I talk to you?” Cas asked

“what’s up?” She asked.

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” Cas asked

“No, I didn’t, I mean I’m upset, but I’m not dying on the inside you know that,” She said Cas nodded

“You should have call Dean or me, we were worried sick!” Cas said, “I’m sorry I just need to work on my own stuff!” She said

“I understand!” Cas said

“can I have another hug?” She asked he smiled and hugged her, Dean walked in

“You gonna make out with her too!?” Dean asked

“what are you talking about!?” Viv asked

“I didn’t make out with her, she kissed me! I only told you to keep things honest between us!” Cas said

“who’d you kiss?” Viv asked smirking

“Hannah” Dean said

“isn’t she, your sister?” Viv asked

“technical yes but like I said she kissed me!” Cas said blushing Viv starting laughing

“I’m sorry, but that’s why you are mad at him?” She said, looking at Dean,   
“what!?” He asked

“let it go. He could have done worse,” She said patting Cas’s shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

Dean drove, and Viv was in the passenger seat.

“Sammy gonna be ok?” Dean asked

“Yeah, the spell will wear off soon enough.”

“What did you do?

“He thinks he cured you and Dad thinks he was killed with a hell hound, so he's back in hell,” she said laughing “It's amazing how easy it is to get in their heads.” 

“Nicely done Vivi” Dean said eyes flashing black along with a wicked smile.

“Anything for you dearest brother.”

They headed back to Crowleys to let him know that they had gotten away from Sam and their father.

“What about feathers?” Crowley asked after they told him the whole story.

“Don't worry about Cas I can take care of him,” Dean said sitting on Crowley's throne

“That… Is my throne you ungrateful little……” no words came out

“Oh, I like that one please teach it to,” Vivi said, smiling at Dean.

“Now I think it's time for some changes around here,” Dean said 

“Oh, Crowley did you really think I was on your side?” Vivi asked Crowley glared at her, she whistled a hound came running up 

“Good pup, take him to the cage,” she said.

The hound snarled at Crowley; he jumped and moved.

Viv called all the demons to the throne room; ninety percent of them were loyal to her.

She was kind to them helped spread the roamers of how vicious she was, not that she was above torture because she wasn't she just didn't see the need to have everyone afraid of her.

“There's been a regime change,” Dean said 

“Who you?’ a demon asked 

Vivi looked at him, he starts coughing up blood and gaging he started to panic

“Nope,” he said wiping his mouth when she let him go 

“Good,” she said.

Dean laughed at the demon 

“He's a knight he has a claim to the throne, more than Crowley,” Vivi said 

The demons nodded in agreement 

“What about the angel?” one demon asked

“Don't worry about him?” Vivi said, “we can handle him.”

“Vivi ?”

“I said you don't worry, no one's gonna hurt him, I actually like Cas.”

“No one it's to mess with Cas, you got it I find out I'll feed you to a hound,” Dean said flashing a wicked smile,

“Why should we listen to a Winchester?”

“You've been listening to a Winchester or did you forget?” Viv asked.

“you are arent really Winchester you were Crowley's attack dog,” the demon said.

Viv stared at the demon and smiled 

“Attack dog? I'll show you attack dog,” she said whistling long, and low Cherburs came running down to the throne room. 

“Good boy, did you hear what he said about me,” she asked the dog

“He's a stupid hound he can't…..” the hound had him by the throat

“You were saying,” she said sitting in the chairs next to Dean 

“I'll be back I'm being summoned, Dammit Sammy,” Vivi said 

“Be safe, who knows what he’ll do to you?” Dean said 

“I'll be back.”

Vivi appeared in the middle of the devil trap

“Ah, Sammy you know this doesn't work on me,” she said smiling “neither does holy water

“Where is Dean?’

“Relax Sammy, he is fine. There have been a few changes to hell.”

“So that's why you wanted Dean.”

“No, I wanted him because he is my brother.”

“What did you do to us?”

“A little spell, you are fine.”

“I am not fine, I was ripped apart by a hellhound,” John said.

“Don't be so dramatic, daddy,” Vivi said.

John looked at her, was she serious? John shook his head, he blamed himself. He wanted his little girl, his baby back, and what he got was a corrupt version, the one that grew up with demons, learning how to manipulate for her gain.

“What's the end game?” John asked

“To what?” Vivi asked, walking out of the devils' trap, “you learned hex bags, nicely done.”

Cas appeared next to angel blade to her throat, 

“No hard feelings, Cassie.”

“Where is Dean?” he asked, his nostrils flared a bit as he breathed, his face was flushed.

“Are you mad?” she asked, teasing him, a smile on her face. 

“Where is he?”

“Cas calm down he is fine, happy actually for once in his life, he misses you,” she said.

“He is a demon; he doesn't have any feelings.”

“That's not true; otherwise, he wouldn’t have put out an order for the demons not to kill you.”

“What?” Cas asked

“Yeah, he loves you, silly angel,” Vivi said, “come with me to see Dean.”

“If this is a trick,” Cas warned

“Dean will kill me himself,” she said, taking Cas’ hand and disappearing.

They were in the throne room, Dean stood when he saw them.

“I'm so glad you are ok,” Cas said, giving Dean a hug.

“I told you,” Vivi said.

“Yeah, Cas, I'm fine,” Dean said, letting go.

“Dean, why are you here?” Cas asked

“To rule hell, it's time for some changes, and I want you by my side, along with Viv,” Dean said.

“I can't. I'm an angel,” Cas said.

“That doesn't matter, please, Cas stay with me,” Dean said, smiling.

“No,” Cas said, backing away.

“Take him,” Dean said, “place him in my room.”

“Yes, sir,” the demons said, taking Cas.

** Six months later **

Hell was running the most efficient it had in a millennia thanks to Dean and Vivian. Crowley was still locked away, complaining daily about how ungrateful Vivian was and how he had raised her, took her in when no else wanted her, she ignored him. Cas had finally come around to helping Dean rule hell, he loves him so why not, heaven didn't want him back.

Sam, John, and Bobby were still hunting, still trying to find a way to cure Dean and Viv, to bring them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
i have posted this before but I took it down, I am reposting all edited.


End file.
